The Conflicts of Fledglings
by fami1001
Summary: At over fifty years old, Stefan Dubrinsky is but a fledgling to his people and has not lost his emotions or sight of color yet. One night he stumbles upon the enchanting Mia De La Cruz, and suspects that he has found his lifemate. Only, she is too young to be bound just yet. He attempts to persuade Nicholas to allow him to court her, while a descendant of Slovensky returns home.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: **Mia De La Cruz will soon be of age to be bound to her lifemate. Although she is Carpathian and daughter of the powerful Nicholas De La Cruz, she has been detained in isolation most of her life in order to protect and preserve her innocence. When she escapes to venture out one evening, she stumbles upon the adventurous and carefree Stefan Dubrinsky, only a fledgling himself, and the two develop a connection unheard of in centuries. But, Mia is only interested in friendship and refrains from giving in to the conflicting overflowing emotions. Meanwhile, the past is being dug up while Emilian Slovensky desperately attempts to uncover what happened to his relatives half a century ago, who mysteriously disappeared in the Carpathian mountains. As an avid research biologist and with rumors of Vampires still fresh in the air, he sets out on a search to learn the truth.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters (including, but not limited to: Mikhail Dubrinsky, Raven Whitney, Savannah Dubrinsky, Jacques Dubrinsky, Shea O'Halloran, Stefan Dubrinsky, Gregori Daratrazanoff, Nicholas De La Cruz, Lara Calladine, Eugene Slovensky, James Slovensky, and Xavier) from Christine Feehan's wonderful paranormal creations in her dark series. This story was written solely for the purpose of recreation and is not being used for any profitable gain by the author.

CHAPTER ONE:

Mia De La Cruz walked barefoot across a flowered meadow hidden away deep within the Carpathian mountains. The surreal white of the petals danced in the blue moonlight and displayed a show of white waves gracefully bowing to the wind. The faint stirrings of nocturnal life accompanied the gentle howling of the airstream and the brusque rustle of tree branches as they swayed. The wildlife all around contributed to the symphony of nature, and it was all that she could do than to resist laying down in the tall grass and allowing her eyes to close to further absolve herself in the tranquil surroundings. It was here where she was best in her element. The animals, the sounds and simple atmosphere, could easily define the person she was. Her white dress made of lightweight material caressed her thighs and calves as she bent close to the earth, and any onlooker would have been convinced she were an angel sent from the Heavens above.

She wasn't born full Carpathian, but had been converted at a young age by her father. Nicholas De La Cruz was the man she had inherited her dark hair from and she resembled him the most between her parents, despite her delicate feminine graces. Her most striking feature, however, would be Lara Calladine's emerald green eyes. Beautiful large opals which closed at the moment to allow her other senses to relish in the sounds and smells around her. Her physique wasn't large like Nicholas or petite like Lara, rather she was slightly taller than her mother, her body accented with the slender curves of adolescence. Placing her hands behind her head, she allowed her body to lay flat on the ground, oblivious and careless to any impending danger. At the very end of her seventeenth year and almost of age to be bound to her future lifemate, Mia was aware that her behavior was risky. Vampires were increasing in numbers and constantly sought female companionship. They were stuck in a delusion that a lifemate could save them from the life of torment and hell they had condemned themselves to by turning. Often, they would turn the female to their lifestyle as well. She was taking a big risk being out on her own and should her father learn of her insolence, she was sure to receive the punishment of the century.

Nonetheless, it was necessary that Mia get out for the night. The cavern in which they had made their home was suffocating her with every crevice having been explored. She had wandered deep into the bowels of the earth, and after she had fully investigated the endless waves of stalagmites and stalactites, she grew bored and yearned for the fresh air of the night. That night, after Nicholas and Lara had lectured her before leaving to hunt, she had seen her opportunity and had carefully set to work unweaving the safeguards her parents had manifested. A length of the night had been used up while she worked diligently to unweave the powerful spells put in place by her, once sorceress mother, and Carpathian father. Eventually, she had triumphed and slipped out into the hours of beckoning darkness.

She wouldn't have disobeyed, but Nicholas was beyond protective. When she was a child he forbade Mia to play outside unsupervised, and had constantly held watch over her. In her earlier years their blood sharing prevented her to stray far, and he had constant access to her mind, that is, until she had reached an age where she had learned to subtly place a mind block. He was a firm believer in Carpathian women's restricted rights, and had argued the excuse that it was for their own safety. As an endangered gender to their race, the women were protected and held sacred above all else, saved for the purpose of procreating and repopulating their endangered race. Mia was no exception. The restrictions had never bothered her before, not until recently, anyhow, now that she was coming to the age of maturity.

Her seclusion wasn't completely without benefit. Although she was kept hidden away for safe keeping, she had picked up the useful observant trick or two. The safeguards that her father had woven would have been extensive to any other Carpathian, but didn't take much time for her to unravel since she was fast becoming used to undoing safety spells. It also helped that she had mage and Dragonseeker blood running through her, even though she couldn't perform magic like her mother. When she had gotten past the obstacle of the spells, she carefully placed a mind block so her thoughts couldn't be read, and she had sprinted out into the night air. She wasn't seeking adventure or any sort of trouble, but only desired a small glimpse of freedom before her imminent union.

A male had not been chosen for her, but her father assured her that it would only be a matter of time. On the day of her eighteenth year, Nicholas would introduce her to their single males, under his supervision, to ensure her joining together. Always next to her father−never apart in company or in mind. Often, she felt more like a possession than a person, and as a result had held no desire to seek a lifemate. When she would express her feelings to Nicholas, her father would lecture about the importance of the binding ceremony to not only ensure that she conceive and promote the continuation of their species, but also secure a loyal protector. Vampires and humans were extremely dangerous, and her lifemate would keep her safe from these evil forces.

Mia got it. She understood that her destiny was predetermined before she was even conceived. However, that didn't mean it was right to hold her captive in a bubble for eighteen years. She needed to live life once in awhile or she would grow completely ignorant to the physics and laws of their lifestyle. Being bound to a stranger would be bad enough, but to know nothing about the ways of their species would be nothing short of mortifying. The only one who claimed to understand her plight was Lara. Her mother often sympathized with her, but due to her allegiance she would always side with Nicholas in the long run. It was a never ending manacle of tyranny constantly shackling her freedom.

Mia sighed peacefully as she reclined in the calm meadows. She enjoyed the silence so that she were allowed to relate to the wilderness, but she would really feel whole if she only had a friend; A companion to confess her feelings to and confide in. She had never had playmates in her childhood. When she did have the opportunity to meet other Carpathian children, she had become shy and intimidated because they were years older than her. She distinctly recalled how she had clung to her father, despite how he usually suffocated her with his protection. To her knowledge, she was the youngest Carpathian born in the last two decades.

And then, for a good period of her life, the De La Cruz's had relocated to Peru so that they might be close to her uncles and their lifemates. The jungle had been beautiful with its cascading waterfalls and untamed creatures to make friends with, but couldn't compare to the high Carpathian mountains. When her father decided they would move back she had known seldom interactions with Carpathian children, and as a result she became ignorant to the way in how to socialize during gatherings.

She grabbed at a piece of tall grass and pulled the vegetation from its rooted spot. She inhaled the natural aroma while she recalled her lonely and sheltered childhood. She wasn't unloved. Her parents had showered her with affection and continued to do so, but she had to admit that she was starting to become easily agitated and irritated with their proximity. Lately, she longed for independence, and sought to be out on her own. The problem was that she was certain she would never know such a thing. Due to the tradition of her people, she would be bound to another immediately when she would come of age. She would leave her parents protection, only to be placed under the care of another.

Suddenly in the night air, Mia sensed an unfamiliar presence. There was an energy lingering in the still cold night air dissimilar to the wildlife she became accustomed to. Animals quieted, and the only ascertainable sounds were the nearby creek flowing effortlessly and the tree trunks of conifers cracking as they swayed in the howling wind. It was almost as if nature had quieted in response, and the weather reflected this powerful creature. Mia stilled and concentrated on the energy flow that quickly permeated the tranquility of the forest. The force was not that of a human and, due to her lack of experience in her inherited abilities, she was unable to hone the energy enough to determine whether it was one of her kind or a vampire. She felt a slight mental push and resisted, sitting straight upright as she searched the dark skies and tree line for her assailant.

Her heart thud loudly in her ears, and adrenaline began to course through her veins as she attempted to detect evil from the beast. Beast, he was, due to the large amount of influence he had over all living things within his authoritative range; The power of a being in pursuit. Briefly, she debated contacting her father. Although, the impending danger didn't induce the fear she faced at the thought of her father's wrath when he would learn of her insolence.

The mental prodding came again, this time gentler. Now she was sure that the nature of the invader was none other than another Carpathian. She decided that alerting her father would not be necessary because whatever was watching her didn't emanate malevolence. Poised casually on her tuft of grass, she waited and carefully tucked a loose strand of midnight jet black hair behind her ear. She grew excited at the meeting even though a cautionary remnant of her father's lecture nagged in the back of her mind.

Stefan Dubrinsky was thrilled at this new scent he tracked. She was female, he was certain of it, and, adding to his great fortune, he could sense that she was nearby. At fifty six, he was still considered young in the Carpathian race, and instead of aging like the humans did he had maintained the appearance of a human in his early twenties. Built like his father, Jacques, he was full of definition where it was needed. Carpathian lifestyle was a robust and active one, toning his physique similar to one of a body builder.

Despite his young age, he was eager to claim his lifemate. He was aware that he would eventually lose sight of colors and sense of feelings and emotions. This news fueled his motivation to pursue finding her. Jacques spoke of his experiences after his second century of life, on occasion, and Stefan had no desire to follow that path. He also worried that he wouldn't be strong enough to turn from the dark side once he had come to the temptation.

Carpathian women were an endangered gender to his race and, with males close to turning, he was aware his desires were selfish. However, Jacques had repeatedly reassured Stefan that only one lifemate existed for each male of their race. It was with this information that Stefan sought out his second half, eager to start his life with her. In his journey, he had met with the few available women, but none had chosen him. Discouraged, he had resigned to believing that perhaps his lifemate hadn't been born yet. It wasn't uncommon to wait a century, or a few of them in his father's case, for a lifemate to simply come into existence. Now, he bided his time and continued to interact with the available females that he hadn't met before. All to no avail. Those who weren't bound to another usually held no chemical or physical attraction for Stefan, and he would be lying if he admitted that he had for them.

He gently pressed at her mind block again, assessing her willingness to communicate. She wasn't as powerful as the older females he was used to, and he suspected that she was fairly young in age. When she refused to correspond a second time, he emerged from the thicket toward the location at which he sensed her. At his first glance, he was forced to stop in his tracks, so that he might better study her dreamlike beauty. Her skin glistened in the moonlight, light, smooth, and creamy. Dark hair slightly longer than her breasts swept bare shoulders, and vivid green eyes stared at him unafraid and invitingly. She remained transfixed on his gaze while he neared, and made no effort to shift into a position ready to flee. Despite how at ease she was, he walked cautiously so that he wouldn't alarm her. Like he suspected, she was young, almost too young to be claimed. Stefan continued his advance, and smiled warmly in greeting as he approached her.

"What are you doing out here alone, little one?" His question was casual, laced with commanding tones. He didn't want to scare her away, but at the same time felt protective of her. If she was truly naive to the dangers of the woods, he could forgive her fearlessness. However, if she was aware of the evils that could easily rain down upon her, he felt inclined to reprimand her. She didn't give any indication that she were afraid of him, but he maintained a small distance of space.

She surprised him by smiling up at him smugly before confessing, "I escaped my father. He insists on keeping me cooped up underground. I just had to get out." Her voice was enchanting and Stefan became mesmerized at her tone.

He hungered to hear it once more and replied, "Oh?" encouraging her to continue their conversation. After she relaxed back on her elbows, he felt it safe enough to sit down next to her, and he crossed his arms over raised knees. "Do elaborate, little one," he added.

She heaved a sigh and turned from him to begin playing with a lock of shiny hair. "I just want to be able to get some fresh air once in awhile, you know?" she defended. She threw down her group of silky strands and turned to glare at him sharply. "What's it to you, anyways?"

Stefan chuckled deeply. He could tell that she felt guilty at being caught without protection, and that guilt released the fiery within her. So, she was a little spitfire.

"I'm sure you well know that our women cannot be left unguarded, especially with vampires looming at large. I will alert my father immediately so that he may accompany us while I escort you back to where you belong. I'm sure you're in someone's care?" he asked. His eyes locked onto hers and he could see the fire building in their depths.

She immediately stood, bringing herself to her full height with fists clenched. "You wouldn't! I'm not even in any real danger," she replied irritably.

The anger was fully evident in her stance, and Stefan couldn't help but laugh softly at her attempts to intimidate him. She was significantly smaller than he, and posed no threat whatsoever. Unaffected by her demeanor, he reached out to Jacques.

_Father, I'm in need of you this night. _

Almost instantly, there was a reply, _What is it, Stefan?_

_ There is a female here. She is young, unattached. I would be in your debt if you were to accompany us while I return her to her family._

_ I will be there shortly._

He stood and regained his full stature towering down over her small frame. Her stare burned daggers into his own dark eyes, and he felt compelled to reach out and touch the silkiness of her crimsoned cheek. "It is done, little one. He will be upon us," he confessed.

She paled at his affirmation, and disbelief coveted her lovely features. "You males!" she screamed. She immediately threw out a hand to slap him, and Stefan easily dodged her assault. "I'm sick with the whole bunch of you constantly assuming that females are completely helpless!"

She beat at his chest trying desperately to knock him back. He couldn't help but smile at her feeble attempts, and eventually laughed out loud. She pelted him again, with weak blows, until he simply reached down and gently encircled her small wrists. At first she began to fight him, and struggled to reclaim her trapped appendages. She was probably strong for a female in comparison to humans, but she was no match for him. Stefan's father was centuries old, and inherited ancient blood ran through Stefan's veins. Even at his young age, he was very powerful.

He watched as she thrashed wildly, but eventually gave up as the fight left her body. She glared up at him angrily in defeat, with tears brimming in her eyes. He could almost feel her distress and melted at her display of frustration. He nearly released her out of pity, but judgment won out over his growing emotions, and he held her palms to his chest. He noted how lovely she looked, even when distraught, and he watched her in amusement while she breathed out in angry huffs. His skin tingled at the places where they made contact and he stared into her green depths attempting to discover any change of emotion she might display. The sensation was so strong and overwhelming that he was sure that she had to feel what he did, too.

Mia held her ground as she tried to intimidate the arrogant male before her. Despite her anger, she couldn't deny that he was handsome with a few ebony curls falling lazily over his obsidian eyes. His smell was intoxicating, and she fought hard to resist inhaling his aroma. She hadn't met many Carpathian males, but she clearly would have remembered a reaction such as this one. Her skin became sensitive and she feared that her blush would betray her composure. She felt his psychic push again and this time mentally slammed back against him with a mind block.

"Knock it off! If you were any decent at all, you would wait to be invited before probing in my mind!" She resumed her struggle to resist him again to no avail. Seemingly annoyed or amused, he easily brought her arms to her back, forcing her front into his heavily muscled chest. He restrained her effortlessly, and stared down at her with a look of curiosity. Angry, she thrashed against the contact and acted on the only animal instinct she could. She bit him.

Stefan let out a feral growl as he felt her teeth puncture his skin roughly. The pain was delicious, and enticed him to recite the words which would bind them together. However, despite his immediate urgency, he was certain that she wasn't of breeding age yet and would not force her dishonorably. She had bit him in defense, and had lingered for a moment with her teeth deep in his flesh. The air stilled, and time seemed to move slowly as the two Carpathians fully took into account what had transpired. Eventually Mia's lips closed around the opening, and Stefan stilled as her mouth moved against him sensually. She fed on his blood, which was laced with adrenaline and arousal. Her lips moved alongside his skin, massaging gently, as she pulled his life force into her. He threw his head back and groaned in ecstasy. The act was incredibly intimate, and brought him great pleasure as he allowed her to feed from him. Eventually, her limbs slacked in his hands, and her breathing quickened.

He could sense her increasing arousal and he finally, but reluctantly, gathered his composure and bent to her ear. "That's enough, little one. Close the wound," his voice was low and husky.

Mia's tongue swept tenderly over the tiny opening as she slowly emerged from her haze of emotions. Her eyes were closed as she relived the taste of him in her mouth, and the closeness the act had caused. She was swirling inside, high from the power that the withdrawal had given her, and euphoric over the intimacy that her deed had caused. Finally, she stared sexily up into the eyes of the stranger before her, and her tongue slid out to lick her swollen lips. It was then that she realized he had not offered to her freely and her eyes immediately widened in horror.

"Please forgive me!" she pleaded. She recalled how she had meant to deter him in her act, but once she had tasted his rich life sustaining liquid, it was so hot and spicy that she could not resist. She had taken from him selfishly and uninvitingly. She had committed a moral crime in the ways of their people. "I'm so sorry," she pleaded once more and bent her head shamefully. So many different emotions were dancing around in her head that she felt like crying.

He placed a finger delicately under her chin and forced her gaze up into his. "No harm done," he assured her, the simple tone of his voice comforting as he spoke. She peered up at him then, biting her bottom lip fiercely until he noticed a slight drop of blood.

"Nonetheless, I'm so terribly sorry. It was wrong of me to take from you," she explained. "I hope you can forgive me."

Without fully hearing her, Stefan stared longingly at the little red droplet resting on her full pouty lip. He so desired to dip his head and taste it, if nothing more than to close the cut that she had inadvertently made, and she stared up at him so wanly that it was hard to resist. He felt his face moving of its own accord, her eyes heavy and staring at him curiously. As he made his descent, he watched as her lids began to drop and she moved toward him, meeting him half way. He was drawn to this vixen, some unseen force pulling them together both physically and mentally. His tongue lapped sensuously at the little bead, lingering to relish the feeling of her closeness.

Almost instinctually her lips parted for him, inviting him to taste her mouth and explore the softness within. He obliged, claiming her sweet lips and taking her soaring into ecstasy with him. He possessed her warm mouth tenderly, slowly moving over soft plush lips. She melted into him as he continued his undulations, and he could sense her arms winding around him as he reached up to cup her face gently. She was sweet, not just her kiss, but her blood, too. He had the urge to taste her again, and resisted nipping at her lip as he caught it between his teeth. Suddenly she pulled away from him, horror on her face.

"What is it? Do you sense someone?" Stefan wasn't experienced enough to detect a vampire, but he was sure he would have sensed a presence before she did. He waited for her reply while terror danced across her features.

Finally she gulped before she spoke, "My father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters (including, but not limited to: Mikhail Dubrinsky, Raven Whitney, Savannah Dubrinsky, Jacques Dubrinsky, Shea O'Halloran, Stefan Dubrinsky, Gregori Daratrazanoff, Nicholas De La Cruz, Lara Calladine, Eugene Slovensky, James Slovensky, and Xavier) from Christine Feehan's wonderful paranormal creations in her dark series. This story was written solely for the purpose of recreation and is not being used for any profitable gain by the author.

CHAPTER TWO:

Nicholas was in a rage. He had arrived at their home to find every safeguard unwoven and his daughter missing. When he attempted to touch her mind, he was denied and had immediately took to the skies searching for her. Lara was close behind, scanning the earth below.

His first thoughts were that she had been discovered and taken by a vampire. This was the first occurrence in which she was missing from their home, and she was usually very obedient when he instructed her to wait for them to return. If it had been a vampire, he was surely powerful if he was able to undo all of the safeguards that he and Lara had put in place. They more than likely would be facing an older creature rather than a fledgling vampire. Being that Carpathians didn't turn until after their second century, he would already have the experience and time to contribute to his power, but Nicholas was sure that he could defeat any threat to his beloved Mia.

Time was of the essence and despite his anger and confidence, he panicked and had alerted Mikhail and Gregori asking for their assistance with retrieving her. There was now a search party for his daughter.

He reached out to his old friend, Jacques, _Brother. Hear my call. My daughter is missing and I need help locating her._

He didn't have to wait long before there was a reply,_ Stefan is with a woman. She could very well be her, is she young?_

_ Too young to be claimed,_ Nicholas emphasized.

Again, he had tried communicating with his daughter telepathically, ramming against the block set in place. _Where are you?!_ he burst through. With his inquiry he could feel her returning fear, then defiance. If she was feeling rebellious, then she hadn't been kidnapped. No, Mia had deliberately left the safety of their home. Nicholas cursed to himself as he was reminded how she had always had her mother's rebellious nature. Why did it have to be in this moment, close to her eighteenth anniversary, that she decided to act on it?

_I'm out. What's the big deal?!_ she argued back, defiantly.

_ We'll talk when I'm able to confront you face to face, my daughter. It's to my understanding that there is a young male with you?_

Now he felt her anxiety when she spoke, _Yes... he wants to return me home. He suggested that we wait for his father to help him bring me back._

Immediately, Nicholas was grateful that Jacques had taught his son well. At least the young Carpathian maintained some decorum and was able to respect that Mia was too young to be out by herself. He sent a reply, _Stay where you are in Stefan's care. Your mother and I are on our way to get you. Mikhail and Gregori are also headed to your location. They may arrive before I do._

_ You have got to be kidding me._

_ We'll see just how much I'm kidding once I get there. _His voice was soft, menacing, and promised retribution. Daughter or not, Mia would repent for defying his authority. This occurrence would be the last and only time. His anger fumed deep within him. He was relieved that she had not been abducted, but still aware that she could be found by one of their race who had turned to the dark side. Even with Stefan, she was unprotected and worry pooled deep in his heart.

She must have sensed his change of emotion and sent back, _Stefan seems like he's actually very powerful._ This time, her reply was laced admiration and a slight hint of desire. She was infatuated with the young Carpathian and it was clearly evident through her telepathic communications.

Anger. Worry. Rage. Nicholas was clouded with the swirling cyclone of emotions. Stefan, who Nicholas hadn't known since he was an infant, was the male that his daughter warmed up to despite all her denials to choose a lifemate. Nicholas was vaguely aware that Stefan was currently an unattached male, single and searching for a lifemate to avoid every young male's impending doom. Suddenly, worry clouded all of his other emotions. Mia wasn't even of age to be claimed yet. She was too delicate to participate in their race's binding ceremony and rituals. Too innocent and fragile for the harshness of a male. She simply was not ready.

_Do not let him take your blood. Hear me, daughter. You must obey me in this. _Nicholas tried to remain calm. He was aware that Mia might act out unfavorably to defy him if she were to catch on to his anger. She was rebellious in her years.

There was only silence and Nicholas could sense it before she even said anything. He cursed inwardly and thunder rumbled distantly in the night sky.

_It is done._

Stefan laughed curiously at his new acquaintance. So the causation for the sudden change in her demeanor was due to the terror over her father's reaction. Well he had some news he was sure would reassure her. Stefan's uncle was prince to their people and he was certain that her father could do no other than welcome him with open arms once he had learned of Stefan's lineage. His thoughts were pushed aside as he sensed his father nearby and felt his mind touch.

_Stefan. Is the female with you still?_

At mention of her, he returned his attention to her sweet figure clinging to him in a trance. She was obviously involved in a private conversation of her own.

_Yes, father. She is here. I will keep her in my safety until we can return her to her family. _

_ Nicholas is missing a daughter. Her name would be Mia._

Stefan turned back to the lovely creature before him. His arms were wrapped securely around her and she leaned slightly into him. He touched her mind again, and this time discovered a private channel created through their blood sharing.

_Mia?_

_ Yes?_ She replied absentmindedly. After she responded, she quickly glanced up into his face. Their telepathic communication had strengthened the growing force between them. She grew anxious as unseen cables were linking their two souls together. The lines weren't cinched, but it was only a matter of time. She stared up at him, worry etched into her delicate and beautiful features.

"My father is going to kill me," she confessed.

Stefan couldn't help the low growl that escaped from deep in his throat. "No one will harm you while under my protection, little one. Do not fill yourself with worry."

Stefan sent a reply, _she is called Mia, father. _

_ Thank you. I will alert Nicholas. _

Mia's tension was overwhelming, and Stefan reached out to touch her mind again to try and locate the source. To his discontent, he found that she agonized over their connection. The new feelings her body produced for him were unfamiliar and too sudden for her comfort. Stefan took advantage as she seemed preoccupied to sense his presence in her mind, and he dug deeper discovering that she also stressed over her father's reaction to her little outing. In regards to their encounter, she had remained undecided over her relationship to him. To ease some of her anxiety, he slowly released her body from his and cold immediately replaced the space in which she had pressed against him. His heart skipped as she whined slightly, but she must have caught herself and resisted in embarrassment at her reaction over his withdrawal. He could tell that she was a proud woman, defiant, and rebellious.

Finally, Stefan was able to sense the well-known aura of his father. There were many Carpathians with immense power, but Jacques could be considered one of the ancient with his age and wisdom. He was close by, if not already upon them. As if in response to Stefan's assumptions, a mist began to gather in front of them and Jacques manifested into his glorious masculine figure.

Mia observed the large male figure before her. He was similar to her new companion with the same dark eyes and ebony hair. He, too, was heavily muscled and wore a frown of disapproval much like her father would have, were he with them. This man was much stronger than any male she had ever encountered, only rivaling her father's strength. His stance was calm and collect, but that only added to her nervousness. She wondered if he had ever smiled at all while she observed is serious expression. Like an answer to her curiosity, he turned to look at her catching her off guard. The corners of his mouth twitched, but no smile permeated his beautiful face. Next, he turned to the male next to her and once out of his attention, she inched closer Stefan's broad back which promised protection.

The stranger spoke, his voice mesmerizing and beautiful, "Stefan, Nicholas is on his way. I feel it best that we wait for his arrival instead of trying to go and meet him."

"I agree," Stefan nodded.

Next, Jacques turned to Mia and assessed her briefly. She felt his eyes as he studied her slight figure and her subconscious screamed at her to withdraw from view. She inched toward the shadow in which Stefan created and felt an arm as he possessively ushered her behind him as he sensed her discomfort.

_Why does she cling to you so? I do not sense that you have claimed her._

Embarrassed, Stefan admitted, _No, father. She is not of age to be bound yet. I've only exchanged with her. It was somewhat of an accident. _

Jacques felt indifferent over the information. His son would be saved from vampirism, however, Nicholas would not be pleased. Not to mention his brother, the prince, who was the figure of justice to their kind, would also be upset. He would be disappointed that this new little one was not matched to an older Carpathian whom was desperate to turn from the dark side. He sighed and replied, _Brace yourself my son, Mikhail approaches. I'm certain that Nicholas is not far behind either. They will not be pleased with your exchange, accidental or not. _

Stefan shifted protectively. _I understand that I should feel guilty father, but I'm careless to their reactions. There is something about this female that I cannot resist. I am drawn to her by some unseen force. _He stared at the ground in puzzlement.

Jacques silently laughed over the inevitable matching. _She very well may be your lifemate, Stefan. But like you have observed, she is still too adolescent to bind her to you. You may hurt her unintentionally if you attempt it._

_ I know this, father. I'm not completely ignorant to our ways, our customs. It is my intention to court her should Nicholas permit. _He looked up at Jacques then, determination etched onto his face.

_ I know that you two are discussing me,_ Mia's voice meandered across her private channel with Stefan.

He couldn't help his smirk as he regarded his father, "She knows we converse of her."

"Yes," Mia agreed, stepping out and feeling slightly braver with her newfound protector near. She continued, "and I would appreciate if you would indulge me in this conversation meant to be so private. It is rude not to include me."

Irritation suddenly filled Jacques and he towered before her. Power emanated from his very essence and he looked down at her fiercely. "You, little one, are in no position to dictate right or wrong here. I would lay into you myself for your carelessness if I wasn't convinced that your father's fury would suffice." His tone was gentle, but laced with harshness. He looked every bit the animal instead of man and Mia immediately became aware of his immense power. His brooding stare followed her as she once again sought cover at Stefan's back.

Immediately, a low hiss escaped Stefan of its own accord. Shocked, he shook his head in attempts to clear it.

"Forgive me, father. I know not what ails me."

Jacques resisted laughter."No need to ask for forgiveness, Stefan. You feel protective over the girl, this soon to be woman who may very well be your lifemate." He was all too aware of the emotions his young son was going through.

Mia narrowed her gaze at the ancient through Stefan's frame. Stefan may have chosen her, but she certainly had not chosen him. She had no desire to be bound to anyone until she had had some time to run free, to discover who she really was and what she wanted out of this life. Before she could speak in protest, she sensed another powerful presence nearby. She would recognize her father's power, but this instance was different. There were two, and even stronger than the two males standing with her in the meadow. Animals quieted, and the air was so still that she could have sworn that even the creek had ceased to run. A mist congregated before them and materialized Mikhail, prince of the Carpathians. Mia had met him only once before and he stood as magnificent as ever before her. Although he was very powerful, he wasn't the source that had terrified her the most. Soon after, almost in response to her pondering, Gregori manifested next to Mikhail. His gray eyes shimmered over to Mia and although he nodded formally to her in greeting, she still felt deeply frightened of his presence. With the four of them crowding around her, the amount of power in the vicinity rendered her helpless and she couldn't help herself as she clung to Stefan's arm. Mikhail walked forward to greet Jacques with arms outstretched in traditional greeting while Gregori observed, calm and collect as his usual state.

"Is she unharmed, Jacques?"

"She is, Mikhail, although there seems to have been an incident."

Mia immediately felt the blush as it crept up her chest to reach her cheeks. She despised how they conversed about her as if she were not present.

_No worries, little Mia. They only worry for your safety. I can assure you that my father speaks on our behalf._

_ He would. No father wishes to see his son turned to the undead._

_ Would you rather he condemn you for your act?_

_ No._ With her curt reply, Mia was at a loss. How would he make excuse for what she had done? If he were to admit that he took her blood first, her father would surely kill him, son of Jacques or not. They sure were in a mess.

_Do not fret, little Mia. I will tell them the truth._

_I'm not sure that would be better than telling a lie. _

Stefan didn't seem as worried or nervous as she, and she was curious at the source of his strength and confidence. He confided, _Being that my father is linked to me, I'm afraid that it is our only option._

Nicholas and Lara descended to the ground where Mia was standing amongst four other males. Three were familiar to him, but the third had to have been Stefan, son of Jacques. As they approached, Mia's gaze found Nicholas' and he could sense her fear of him. He kept his mind clear, however, as to not to alarm her. He needed her compliance.

"Hello, daughter," He called aloud to her as he touched the soft mound of soil beneath him. "Stefan," he greeted the young male before him. He was built like Jacques and appeared healthy and powerful. Nonetheless, Nicholas felt a protective rage encompass him as he intently watched the two interact. He fully expected Mia to run to his side, but she had merely nodded to him instead, only before she inched closer to Stefan.

"What is this, Stefan? Have you bound her to you? I don't sense that you've begun the ritual?" Gregori stated the obvious and evaluated them, a hint of amusement touching his eyes.

_Why do you have to make things worse?_ Jacques reprimanded the dark one. Although, he too, was amused over the plight.

_Everyone one of us knows that there is only one lifemate for each male. Stefan is like a nephew to me and I would feel relieved to know he had been saved from a doom that all unattached males face. Nicholas will be the real problem here._

_ I agree. Although, I think you mean cousin, my nephew._ Jacques laughed inwardly over the demeaning title for the ominous dark one.

_Nephew through union with your kin or not, do not forget that I can easily best you, dear uncle._

Nicholas stepped forward to reclaim his daughter.

"She is not of age," he reached for her. Mia stared at her father's outstretched arm and his beckoning glance. She knew she should go to him, but she was reluctant. There was some compulsion over her to stay with Stefan despite the fact that she had only just met him. She looked to each of the males standing around her, seeking guidance to do what was right. In her heart she knew she should remain with Stefan, but she could not disobey her father in front of every important figure of their race. She glanced at Stefan one more time before she obeyed and slowly crept toward her father. She had the urge to keep looking to him for approval or agreement that it was the right thing to do, and immediately felt bereft once she were at her father's side.

_What is this that I'm feeling?_ She touched his mind and felt the loneliness reciprocated, only stronger.

_It is because we have exchanged blood. It is the beginning of the binding ritual. Do not be alarmed. If we are not true lifemates, the feelings will pass in time. _Although, Stefan was well aware that the feelings would not pass. He was certain that Mia was indeed, his rightful companion.

Still, she looked to him, frowning and clutching at her heart while tears welled up in her eyes.

_I cannot bear it. _Immediately, Stefan was there in her mind, enveloping her with the feeling of his arms around her. She relaxed at the illusion, but even so, craved his real physical contact. There was no getting around the strange and powerful sensations swirling around inside her.

_I wish there was more that I could do, _Stefan consoled. He would go to her, only it wouldn't disrespect his superiors and they were in enough trouble as it was. When he touched her mind, he found resentment there.

_You've done enough,_ she replied harshly. She had meant to hurt him with callous words, but immediately felt regret trying to do so. She wanted to hurt him, make him feel some of the discomfort he was causing her, but her anger toward him only made her feel worse. _I'm sorry,_ she finally admonished.

_Don't be._

Encouraged by Mia's emotions, Stefan stepped forward, interrupting the conversation that the ancients were having on the side, "Nicholas, it is my intention to court your daughter. I have reason to believe that she is my destined lifemate."

There was silence while Nicholas turned his attention to Stefan. He observed the young male before him. Stefan was the same build as Jacques with dark hair and eyes. He also had the blood of the ancients running through him, and he might be adequate enough to protect Mia from harm. Although, Nicholas still felt reluctant. Even though they had already begun courting with the obvious exchange of blood, he still could not release his daughter into the young Carpathian's care. He was fully aware of the pressure to be apart from one's future lifemate, but she was only a child yet. Stefan may not be her lifemate after all. They were only kids and could know no better.

He crossed his arms defensively. "I feel that it would be in my daughter's best interest if you were to wait for her to come of age. She will be presented at the gathering of her eighteenth year where you and all of the other single males may interact with her. You may not be her true companion and with so many of our kind close to turning, it would be unfair to reserve her for a male who has already established a blood bond. If you truly are intended for each other, your compatibility will be evident at the congregation."

Mia's heart clenched dreadfully. It felt heavy and ached with longing at Nicholas' decision.

Before she could help herself, the words stumbled out of her mouth, "But father, I,"

"I will not hear from you this evening, Mia," Nicholas interrupted. "You have put yourself at risk as well as those who now surround you, due to your insolent and careless behavior."

"Father, please," she pleaded. She felt so empty suddenly and could not sate the yearnings in her soul.

"No. We are going home. If you do not obey me in this, you will wait until well after your eighteenth year before I relinquish you."

Mia slouched in defeat. "Yes, father." She glanced up at Stefan who nodded in encouragement.

_Hate to be the one to say 'told you so',_ Gregori was in Jacques mind, mocking.

_You're words are meaningless. I was already conscious of the obstacle that Stefan faces with this choice of lifemate. _

"Nicholas," Jacques stepped forward. He was well aware of the agony of being apart from a lifemate, even if the ritual had not been completed. He and Shea had been separated for seven years before they were finally united, and he had hated her for it. As a result, he had almost killed her when they finally met. Although he was certain that it would not be as harsh between Stefan and Mia, the misery of separation was the last thing he wanted for his son or his prospective daughter. "Perhaps we should let them visit on occasion. Supervised, of course. Should they be destined for each other, it could be painful for them to be separated now that an exchange has been made."

Nicholas was unchanged and replied emotionless, "I have decided, Jacques. You would do the same were you to have a daughter."

"I do understand and don't mean to offend. However, might you search her mind for displeasure. Surely you can sense that they are already in discomfort."

Nicholas nodded and complied by gently touching his daughter's mind. There was pain there, yes, but bearable.

He returned his attention to Jacques. "They will be fine. She comes of age the next moon in a little over one week's time. Stefan may court her then, if they are the most compatible at the gathering."

Defeated, Jacques nodded curtly. He wanted to aid the two young Carpathians, but Nicholas was more stubborn than Mikhail at times.

_I resent that, little brother._ Mikhail stood stoically listening in and reserving judgment against the mistakes made that night. He would intervene if necessary, but having a daughter of his own, found it hard to take sides.

_ Mikhail, please tell me that you do not believe this just. They will depreciate in spirit to be separated._

_ I cannot deny that in Stefan's foolish act of exchanging blood that the bond is apparently calling to them, but I must respect Nicholas in this. Mia is in no danger with his decision. In my own instance, Savannah was already destined for Gregori and we consider him kin so we accepted the union openly. Gregori is ancient and very powerful. We were assured that Savannah was safe with him whereas Stefan is still a fledgling. Although I am confident in my nephew's abilities, Nicholas remains unaware. You must remember Nicholas is not of this region. He is unaccustomed to our ways. Give him time to adjust to this union, for it is not an easy one for his to accept._

Jacques remembered the confessions Nicholas had brought years ago. Despite their treason, Nicholas' brother, Manolito, had saved Mikhail and even Stefan before he was born. Where they once aspired to put an end to the Dubrinsky bloodline, they had instead fought diligently for them. They were an asset to their people.

_Yes, brother. You are right,_ Jacques openly agreed.

Nicholas turned to the sky before speaking, "Mikhail, Gregori, and Jacques, I thank you for assisting me this night and bid you farewell, my brothers. I wish you and your lifemates well, and I am in your debt."

"Glad to be of service," Gregori bowed before he bid farewell to Mikhail. It was hard to tell whether he was being facetious or not with a twinkle lingering in his eyes. After acknowledging Lara in his farewell, he turned and effortlessly dissipated into thin air.

Mikhail followed with a short nod, "Until we next meet, Nicholas," and he left in much the same fashion, evolving easily.

After they were gone Mia stepped forward to Stefan. She couldn't fight the feeling of desire that rose to be near him.

"Mia, come," Nicholas grabbed his daughter at the inside of her elbow, before pulling her after him.

"Can't I at least,"

"No." The reply was sharp and Lara came alongside Mia in attempts to coax her obedience. She reluctantly followed, all the while searching for Stefan. He stood there solemnly, and bound by honor to resist following her. Nicholas was right, after all. It was selfish of him to claim her before the older Carpathians had a chance to test their compatibility. Before the De La Cruz's took off into the night skies, she felt him there in her mind, caressing gently to comfort her sorrows.

_Stefan._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters (including, but not limited to: Mikhail Dubrinsky, Raven Whitney, Savannah Dubrinsky, Jacques Dubrinsky, Shea O'Halloran, Stefan Dubrinsky, Gregori Daratrazanoff, Nicholas De La Cruz, Lara Calladine, Eugene Slovensky, James Slovensky, and Xavier) from Christine Feehan's wonderful paranormal creations in her dark series. This story was written solely for the purpose of recreation and is not being used for any profitable gain by the author.

CHAPTER THREE:

Emilian Slovensky stepped out of the taxi cab and approached the log tavern lit up before him. The sky was dark with the night and after a long journey, he was eager to check-in and relax in his room. The trip from the United States was strenuous, and wore him out despite the fact that he had been sitting for most of the traveling. He shouldered his satchel, and readjusted his grip on his suitcase. He had left in a hurry, so the large compartment contained his only possessions including of a few changes of clothing, toiletries, his digital camera, recorder, his grandfather and uncle's notes in a tattered book, and his eight composition notebooks packed with information he had gathered throughout the last two years. He had long studied the existence of vampires and would now finally research the truth to the Carpathian myths and legends.

After he had learned that two of his relatives had gone missing almost a half of a century ago, he delved deeper into their mysterious disappearances. One phone call led to another until he learned that his uncle and great uncle were avid vampire hunters. Although Emilian had no wish to hunt and kill anyone, whether they were a vampire or not, he had a lingering desire and curiosity to capture one to observe it. He wanted to learn the truths to their strengths and weaknesses, if they truly needed blood to survive, whether they could tolerate the sunlight, and if they manifested as the undead without a heartbeat. Hell, even if they were capable of acting civilized and reasonable despite the horror of rumors and stories. He was unaware of how he would go about capturing one of the creatures, but he was sure that if he observed the village which was notorious for the rumors, he would discover clues to their existence and even perhaps their whereabouts. Tomorrow morning he would start with interviewing the citizens of the small town, and watch for any unusual behavior. As for now, he wanted nothing more than to crash on a large comfy bed in front of a TV.

He approached the front desk and a woman greeted him from behind the counter. She spoke in heavily accented English, "Good evening and welcome. Do you have reservation?"

"Yes, Emilian Slovensky," he dug through his satchel for an ID and his credit card.

"Slovensky?" She appeared puzzled and bewildered, but immediately composed herself.

"Yes," he answered nonchalantly.

The woman immediately straightened and leaned over the counter before she whispered, "Are you, by chance, relation to James or Eugene? The stories of their hunts are old, but rumored that they were taken and killed by the vampires," she admonished.

He found his necessary papers and handed them over. "I am related, although I'm not sure of why they disappeared. Are those stories really still in circulation? I would have thought they died down by now," he replied.

"This town is remote and we don't have commodities like you find in big cities nearby. Entertainment is hard to find," she laughed spuriously.

Emilian took a look around. The building was cozy with the decor of natural logs and pine throughout. A large fireplace in the entrance was crowded with others warming up and enjoying the few pleasures of staying up late without the noise of children present. There were few electronics and Emilian began to wonder if there would even be appliances in his room. Nonetheless, he took the key from the staff member and slung his bag over his shoulder before he ascended the stairs.

"What were you thinking? Must you insist on acting foolishly? Without care?" Nicholas reprimanded Mia as he finished weaving new safeguards at the cave's entrance. This time his spells were stronger and took much more time to converge. Mia watched inadvertently while attempting to keep her mind clear.

"I wasn't think-"

"You're right, you weren't," Lara cut her off. Mia sensed the increased tension in the air. She and her parents weren't about to have a discussion. They were preparing to attack her from both sides. She was left without an ally this time while her mother took her father's side, once again.

_This is so unfair._ Mia thought while they continued to verbally undermine her.

_What ails you? I can sense your distress._ It was Stefan.

Mia hadn't realized that she had thought aloud on their private channel. She immediately felt him caressing, smoothing away the aggravation from her face. It felt so real, as if his fingers were actually brushing along her cheeks and forehead.

_My parents. I hate this. I'm going leave._

_ Don't do that. They can keep you safe right now._ Stefan explained. He would have loved to have Mia to himself, but understood that he needed to gain her father's trust in order to court her. At the present, time with her would have to be the sacrifice made to be with her.

_ I don't need someone to keep me safe. I can do perfectly fine on my own. Who's side are you on, anyway?_

_ Yours. Always. But for your safety first and foremost. _

"Mia, are you listening to me?" Nicholas sat down across from his daughter. She had sat staring off into the distance only glancing up at him from time to time. He recognized that look. She was listening, but not to him.

"What?" Mia looked back at Nicholas. She tried not to let on that she had been ignoring him, but it was apparent in her thoughts when he touched her mind.

"You were talking with him, weren't you?"

"...Yes. Why is that so wrong?"

Nicholas fought down his anger and reached to take her hands into his. The simple action was calming in itself, and he observed her delicacy. Not too long ago, those fragile fingers were that of a small child and had clung to him because of her unconditional desire to be near him. She had loved him unreservedly and followed him wherever he chose to go. He was the one who would chase all of her fears and gave her hope and courage. She had trusted him in all things and now, she was so defiant. He despised the thought of her turning to another for her needs, and that her mate might not provide for her in the way he could. But, it was inevitable. His biggest contestation with her chosen was that Stefan was still yet a fledgling. An older and stronger Carpathian attached to his daughter would put Nicholas' worry to rest. He sighed and continued, "Mia, listen. He may not be your rightful lifemate. With so many of our kind close to crossing over to the dark side, you owe every Carpathian male the chance to test their compatibility."

She tore her hands from his and stood putting distance between them. "I don't want to allow any male a chance! I don't want a lifemate!" she yelled back.

Nicholas remained calm. "Well, love, what would you call Stefan?"

He watched his daughter scoff and glare at him through resentful eyes. "A friend. My very first one, no thanks to you, and now you're scaring him off," she shot back.

He sighed in frustration. He hated displeasing his daughter, but every day she was left unattached was a risk to her safety. The idea of a lifemate wasn't a pleasing one, yet he knew that she should be bound to ensure the safety of their people. Another soul saved from a dark impending doom, and his daughter would not be available for males to fight over.

"Mia, it is decided. Whether you consent to it or not, you will be bound on the anniversary of your eighteenth year."

"I hate you," she mumbled before she slouched off to a spot made for her in the earth to sleep. She slashed her hand through the air and the earth violently parted before her. Settling down in the hollow she commanded the soil to close and she slowed her breathing and heart rate. Before she fell into the deep slumber of her people, she reached out one last time to touch Stefan's mind. He was waiting for her and replied with his own gentle touch to ease her concern. As much as Mia hated to admit it, she craved his contact and pined to be next to him once again. She had no desire for a lifemate, but Stefan was turning out to be her only option at a friend.

After he sensed Mia enter the deep sleep of their people, Stefan prepared to go to the earth while he pondered over their increasing companionship. He had dedicated every delicate curve to memory and, often since their departure from one another, relived the vision of her beauty. Her sweetness was unrivaled by any female he had met and she was delicate like a budding flower in early spring. She was incredibly fragile and he desired no other than to protect her and keep her safe. He smiled at the thought of her sharing his space, tight in his arms and away from all that troubled her. He knew that she would not be able to resist the force between them. They were destined to be one, he was certain of it. With a wave of his hand, the soil parted and he lay down in the soothing earth.

Nicholas may not let him court her, but that didn't mean that Stefan couldn't hunt where they took Mia to hunt. He was aware that Lara was fond of the village and had envisioned it in Mia's mind. He would go there in the night and choose prey from that location. With a little luck, he may encounter the beautiful little Carpathian rebel meant for him.

When night had finally fallen once again, Mia followed her father closely as he led them toward the village where he and Lara usually hunted. After her disobedience, she was forbade to remain alone in the cave.

_Well, it's not all that bad I suppose. At least I get to go out more often now,_ she thought as she flew high over the coniferous trees in the form of a snowy owl. The temperature was starting to drop and soon snow would cover the ground in a clean blanket of white. Mia loved the winter season and anticipated a generous fall of precipitation this year. She was eager to witness the beauty first hand.

_Me too, _a familiar voice merged with her. She smiled at the welcome contact, but hesitantly. She was still unsure about the prospect of a lifemate. When she remembered the loneliness of their separation, she reminded herself that a friend, on the other hand, was welcome at any cost.

_And what is trouble up to this evening? _she couldn't help but poke fun at him.

_ I don't quite know. You tell me. You're the one who seems to attract trouble as of late, little Mia._ Stefan's teasing tone gave her butterflies deep in her stomach. She was aware of him in her mind, seeing the world below her through her eyes.

_Maybe I'll see you around,_ he nudged her lightly.

_Only if you can get past the great brute ahead of me,_ she indicated Nicholas. Normally, Mia would have taken advantage of her ability to become airborne with twirling and diving, but her mother was flying closely behind her fully merged with her father. Protection and supervision was twofold tonight.

_Who says I have to get past him? I only have to deceive him. With a little help from his precarious daughter, of course. _

_ What is that supposed to mean?! _she shot back, offended.

There was a deep melodious chuckle. _Well, you do like to take risks. Or that is my current knowledge of you, anyhow._

Ahead, Nicholas descended and sought cover under the heavy branches of the pines. He returned to his normal form while he waited for Mia and Lara.

_Got to go. He'll know that I'm talking to you again. _Mia said as she began her own descent.

_ Until next we meet, little Mia._

Once on the ground, she followed suit and gave her father a slight smile once she was herself again. He hadn't forbade her to cease all contact with Stefan, but he most definitely did not encourage it. But, in her mind, she wasn't committing any crime anyhow.

Emilian entered the lighted porch with a drink in his hand. He wasn't used to the atmosphere of the Carpathian mountains yet, but the air was still with some unnatural presence. To his knowledge, everything remained relatively calm, but tonight there was something paranormal permeating the usual relaxed atmosphere; Or maybe he had merely manifested the sensation. "Or," he mused aloud, "I am a lightweight and cannot hold my alcohol," he chuckled.

There were a few others conversing on the log structure, however no one took notice to his announcement. He continuously drained his glass and observed the tranquility surrounding him. After he had conversed with the residents of the tavern that day, he had gained plenty of valuable information. There was one suggestion, in particular, that interested him. It was rumored that a man by the name of Dubrinsky resided high in the mountains in a remote location. Supposedly, this man had been around when Emilian's family had lived in the area. If he could find a way up there, he might be able to personally question this Dubrinsky and further his investigations. It was a victorious day and he had decided to celebrate with a scotch before he returned to his room to map out the indicated whereabouts. Whether he found a driver or had to travel on foot, he was going to get some answers.

Overhead, a few snowy owls were flying about and appeared eerily beautiful in the night air. He watched as they swooped in and disappeared into the coverage of pines. Feeling adventurous, he decided to step down and indulge himself in the beauty of nature. After all, what was the worst that could happen to him. A vampire may appear?

Nicholas walked closely in tow while Lara led the way. Mia was walking between the two of them, but appeared to be enjoying herself despite her constant supervision. He suspected that she had been conversing with the one who sought her, but let it be at rest. He was in no mood for confrontations that night and desired no more than to feed, and get his family back safely. The thought did occur to him that, perhaps, he had been a little hard on her. He knew he should allow her more freedom, especially since she would soon be without his constant presence. Tonight, after a heated internal debate, he would allow her to hunt independently. After all, it was a skill she should become used to in the event she were separated from he or her future lifemate for any length of time.

Nicholas took a deep breath and reached out to her, _Daughter. I believe it is time that you hunt on your own this night. _

_ Are you teasing me? _Nicholas felt the light flutter as she assessed the parts of his mind he shared openly with her.

_Of course not. It is a natural instinct to our race and I would be at ease should you familiarize yourself with it._

_ Oh! Thank you father! I will not let you down!_ Mia ran and threw her arms around his neck as he chuckled lightly. He relished in the feeling of her small delicate figure close to him, and held her secure.

_My Mia. When is it that you stopped being so little?_ he breathed in her hair. Hair like his. Eventually, she slid away from him and they continued on their path toward the small civilization ahead.

The lights of the tavern glowed in the distance and Mia could easily hear the chatter of the people within the confines of the tourist's oasis. She was enthusiastic to try her hand at hunting; She had always been supplied by her father or mother's wrist for her needs. This time, however, she would feed on hot human blood straight from the vein.

_Do you remember how to employ your compulsive powers? Should your focus wane, a human could detect and even remember the encounter, _Nicholas lectured. He worried for Mia's first time. If she were to forget any part of the process, she could place herself in immediate danger. Humans were just as dangerous as any predator, if not more so. Many times their kind had been hunted and murdered violently by humans. He almost decided to accompany her, but fought down his protective behavior. She really needed to do this on her own, and he would keep her close by just in case she were to encounter trouble. And hopefully, this small amount of freedom would satisfy her yearnings for independence.

_Please. You worry too much._ Mia couldn't help but tease her father. She needed something to lighten his mood and take him away from his suspicions over her and Stefan.

_Never, when it comes to my precious daughter,_ his reply was laced with affection and Mia couldn't help but brush up against his side lovingly.

She said, _Father, I can assure you, I'll be alright. Besides, you'll be there the whole time to swoop in and save the day should I fail. Right?_

_ Always. _Nicholas smiled down at her before he squeezed her slender shoulders and planted a kiss in her flowing ebony hair.

It was so easy to love her father when he was like this. Why couldn't he be this way all of the time? Mia could feel her anger slipping away and realized that he cared about her more than anything in the world, but she could nonetheless deny the truth about the urge to run independently. To be wild and free. The last thing on her mind was to disobey him or trample his feelings in any way, but the temptation of liberty was a duress she could not resist.

Ahead, Nicholas led them to a spot within the trees where he and Lara could call a group to them. _We'll feed here and wait for you. Do not wander far and I want your contact immediately should any problems arise. And, you must leave your mind open so that I may communicate often._

_ Agreed._

_Stay close, Mia. I mean it. _

_ I will. Don't worry. _Mia had already started off excitedly toward the warm glow of lights. The frozen ground beneath her was hard, but she ambled over the solid roots and rocks quietly and gracefully. She was careful not to make any noise and when she emerged from the trees, she approached the large tavern. It was full of life and music. There were humans everywhere and Mia could feel the eyes of the males on her causing her to suddenly feel uncomfortable. Seeking their minds she was able to discern their intentions should she give them the chance.

_Do not._ Stefan growled low in her mind. She could feel his jealous rage as it clouded her thoughts and caused her to glare murderously.

She shook her head of his influence. _Don't. I'm not used to your overflow of emotion yet. I don't want to scare anyone off before I've even had the chance to feed. _

_ I shall hunt for you and supply you with your need. _

_ No!_ She had just been privileged her right to hunt from her father, and she would be damned if that right was coveted by another instead.

_Fine. Then I will hunt with you, and no males for you. Only prey on females._

Before she could respond, Mia immediately felt a light tap on her right shoulder and turned to find Stefan before her. He was dressed like one of the humans with a red woolen cap hugging his black locks, a black and worn form fitting leather jacket over brick red hooded sweatshirt, washed out jeans, and brown hiking shoes. His features were handsome in the shine emitted from the lanterns, and Mia melted at his attractiveness.

"You're even more lovely when you are fully clothed and not in that angelic white gown you usually converge. I especially enjoy the fur," he indicated her fur rimmed bomber hat. She had chosen jeans and hiking boots as well, but she wore a white wind breaker emphasizing her growing womanly curves.

"I didn't detect you in the area," she started but already knew the answer. Her father had attempted to teach her the same trick of keeping her mind in thoughts similar to a human. It would be useful should a vampire ever seek her out in a crowded region. How he was able to mask his power, however, Mia was completely oblivious. Stefan simply smiled at her knowingly before he casually rested an arm across her shoulders, and led her into the building. It was a warning to all of the hungry male eyes which quickly were averted. He was making a claim whether his action was formal or not.

"How would you like to run with me tonight? Let's make quick on feeding and run with the wolves. It's a sensation like no other," he offered.

Mia contemplated his offer. She had heard of Jacques and how close he was to the packs of wolves in the region. Could it be that he had included his son in this activity? She swooned at the idea of running free and careless with a pack of wild animals. To be as one of them.

"What about my father?" she worried aloud.

Stefan sighed. If he proceeded with his offering, Nicholas would come to hate him. But, he pondered over Mia safety. More than likely, Jacques would be with them tonight and, with luck, his mother who could talk with Lara to assure her that her daughter was completely safe. Nothing would happen to Mia with Stefan there and his father and mother would be an added bonus.

"He'll be furious, but maybe I can get my mother to talk to them. She was of great aide during your mother's pregnancy, to my memory."

"Your mother was? Was she there when I was born? Were you?" She stared up at him excitedly with hopes that there was more to their connection than the sizzling chemistry buzzing between them.

Stefan chuckled, "Of course I wasn't present. It was a ceremony for women only. I was not allowed. But I was there when you were named at the naming ceremony. I knew there was something special about you once I looked into your beautiful curious eyes, but I couldn't discern what those feelings were. Anyhow, time grows short. Do we run or stay?"

Mia thought carefully before she grinned and answered, "We run."

"Okay, let's go somewhere indiscreet so that we may feed. I will call some prey to us,"

"No. Let me try," Mia pleaded. She wanted to test her powers and learn to develop them.

"Alright, but only if you allow me to merge with your mind," Stefan amended.

Mia shrugged underneath the arm resting heavily on her shoulders. She would normally dispute an offer as such, but something about Stefan's reassuring mind touch gave her confidence. She did, however, worry about having to keep her mind open to her father. "And if my father were to come seeking into my thoughts and find you there?"

"Then he will have the added assurance that his beloved daughter is thoroughly protected this night," Stefan said while he pulled her closer, closing any gap.

"You're incorrigible," she huffed, and blew stray strands of hair from her face. Stefan laughed out loud, a deep melodic sound. Just like Mia, the women outside were forced to look up, searching for the virile source. She couldn't help but feel possessive at their reactions and her own arm wound around his waist of its own accord. "Very well," she replied before he led her back out into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters (including, but not limited to: Mikhail Dubrinsky, Raven Whitney, Savannah Dubrinsky, Jacques Dubrinsky, Shea O'Halloran, Stefan Dubrinsky, Gregori Daratrazanoff, Nicholas De La Cruz, Lara Calladine, Eugene Slovensky, James Slovensky, and Xavier) from Christine Feehan's wonderful paranormal creations in her dark series. This story was written solely for the purpose of recreation and is not being used for any profitable gain by the author.

CHAPTER FOUR:

The ground was hard and frozen as Emilian struggled to find a path that would lead him back to the tavern. He had wandered farther than he intended and had managed to lose his way in the process. Now sober, and without his compass or cell phone, he was left helpless in the wilderness. Twigs cracked beneath his feet and he grew jumpy at the small sounds in the large woods. Owls hooted above him and he could have sworn that he had heard wolves howling in the far off distance. The scene was similar to that of a horror film, only he was the unsuspecting victim. He continued to amble through the brush, compelled to head in the direction of the moon.

"Is anyone there?" he called out, hoping to find someone as foolish as he to go hiking at this hour. There was a presence in the air. He couldn't explain it or describe it, but there was definitely something encouraging him to walk in one direction. He dismissed it as instinct and continued on his path. Then, just ahead, he saw two figures in the short distance. "Hey!" he called out and headed toward them.

As he drew nearer, he recognized the shapes of a man and woman. As they came nearer, he observed that they were both very attractive.

They were obviously a couple due to the way she clung to his arm, and the man called out, "Hello, friend. What brings you out in these parts so late at night?"

The voice was enthralling even though it was that of a man. Emilian wanted to hear it again and would agree to anything he was asked, just so long as he would speak one more time. The two continued their ascent, and stood before Emilian gracefully. The large male before him seemed friendly, although his appearance was fearsome and radiated dominance. Emilian felt uneasy, but it was soon washed away and taken over by a feeling of companionship, much to his confusion.

"Are you lost?" the woman asked with a reassuring smile. She was beautiful with dark hair and hauntingly green eyes. Emilian felt compelled to watch her lips as she spoke, but immediately withdrew his attention with the man brooding over him.

"I am. I wanted to explore the woods, you know, get a feel for the area. I'm a researcher," he added.

"No worries, friend. We can get you back to the village," the man said while he placed a hand on Emilian's shoulder. He felt comfortable with the contact despite the fact that the man before him was a complete stranger. There was something about his eyes, and Emilian was drawn to look up at him while he spoke.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," Emilian swayed, suddenly feeling weak. He vaguely remembered the man bending his face to him, but the memory was distance, almost as if it were a daydream. And, the idea was preposterous anyhow.

"It is no trouble. We must continue on our way, but if you walk toward the moon in that direction," he indicated the thicket before them, "you should find yourself at the edge of town. I'm sure you are able to manage once you've come that far. It shouldn't be more than a mile or so."

"Oh, definitely. Thanks again," he added before he walked away from the odd couple. He was sure something paranormal had taken place, but he had no recollection of anything unusual. He hurried as fast as his current state would allow, eager to write the information down in his journal.

With Stefan's help, Mia had secured prey and fed sufficiently that night. It took some time since there were more males than females lingering in the fresh night's air, but she had finally succeeded. Fully nourished, and after carefully placing a mind block, they were running through the forest until she sprinted at her full capacity in the night air. The fresh wind whipped at her face and she laughed out loud to the stars. The feeling was exhilarating.

_If you tell me that you grew up with this every night, I will officially hate you._

_ Good luck with that. Oh, by the way, I grew up with this every night._

_ Grrrr._ Mia growled playfully at Stefan.

His returning laughter filled her up and warmed her to her toes. She watched in awe as he transformed into a majestically large gray wolf. His eyes were the same piercing black and shone right into Mia's very soul. Focusing on the image of the feral animal, Mia felt herself begin the transformation and took on the appearance of a white wolf with her trademark green eyes. She was mystical if not mesmerizing. Stefan ran a good distance before he blocked her off in the front, forcing her to stop abruptly. Mia let out a growl of retaliation at her assailant, and nipped at him playfully.

_You don't scare me, big, bad, wolf._

_ My intentions are not to scare you. _he nuzzled her sweetly, and she was entranced by the softness of his fur and actions. He continued, _However, if you truly feel that you are superior to me you'll have to catch me first._

Without warning, Stefan raced off across the large meadow and let out a magnificent howl while Mia fought to rise from her sudden euphoric moment. His single note was held steady and the surrounding wolves of his pack came out to join him in his rush. Mia laughed in glee at his carefree behavior. This was exactly what she had been searching for. The opportunity to run and just enjoy life in itself.

With a howl of her own she took off after him, close on his tail. She pushed herself harder and faster, the air bursting from her lungs in large huffs as she fought to run ahead of him. She was gaining on him steadily until suddenly, she stumbled over a large rotten log. The large form she took on tumbled over itself and skidded to a halt in the tall grass.

_Ah! How did I not see that there?!_ she exclaimed.

Stefan hurried back to her whimpering form and assessed her for any damage. _Are you hurt? Little Mia, are you injured?_ His nose poked here and there and he began to merge with her mind.

_No, I'm fine._ Mia said. She stood up and tested her legs before she abruptly bit him at the nape. _Ha! Got you, _she chided. Her giggly laughter bubbled up in Stefan and he too, couldn't help but laugh at her deceit.

_Had I known you would cheat, I would have chosen another attribute in which you to best me._

_ Quit being a sore loser. I won because I'm simply more cunning, _Mia teased. She relinquished the submissive hold she had on him and, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed another large wolf as it sped toward them. There was something oddly familiar about it, and the sheerness of its black fur reflected the blue hues of the moon. It quickly approached them, and stood before the two lighter wolves proud and tall.

_My father,_ Stefan explained. She remembered the large and powerful being and crowded closer to Stefan. Even in his animalistic form he was intimidating, and Mia felt uncomfortable at being caught without her parents once again. He would surely scold her.

Jacques converted to mist, then his original form before them. He stared down at the two irrational Carpathians and couldn't decide whether to congratulate or chastise his foolish son for his actions. Nicholas would be furious by now and what little respect he would have for Stefan would diminish.

"Stefan. What is it you think to do with this young one?"

Stefan reverted to his human body and encouraged Mia to do the same. Once they were all in humanoid form, Jacques crossed his arms, impatiently waiting for Stefan to answer.

"I was teaching Mia of our ways, father. You would be surprised to learn that she is quite ignorant to the abilities of our race."

"Nonetheless, it is not your place. Return the girl to Nicholas," he demanded. Without so much as another word, he turned to leave without giving Stefan a chance to continue their discussion aloud. _You must respect Nicholas if you wish to court her. He will not allow it if you are deceitful and steal his daughter from under his nose. Obey me in this should you wish to start a life with your lifemate. _

_ Yes, father._ Stefan complied. He turned to his lovely little companion and sighed heavily before saying, "Time to take you home."

"Again, Lara. She continues to defy me. I'm her father and protector and as such she should obey me in all things." Nicholas was in a rage once more. Lightning struck the sky violently and freezing rain pelted the forest outside of their shelter. Even deep within the confines of their underground cave, the thunderstorm was ascertainable.

"I've heard all of that before," Lara defended. She continued to attempt to ease Nicholas' fury by kneading at his tense shoulders. She was worried for Mia as well, but understood that her daughter needed space. It wasn't easy being a Carpathian with the promise of the world at your feet. When Nicholas had finally converted her, she experienced power and opportunities she never would have had otherwise. It was difficult to adjust, especially because she had lost most of her magic. But, when she became used to it, all she had wanted to do was run wild and free; Test her new abilities. She was sure that Mia was experiencing the same elation.

Nicholas bore into her beautiful emerald eyes while he waited for an explanation for her remark.

"I simply mean that you've tried to dominate over me, too. When we first met, you tried this with me... Forced my compliance, but what did that get you? And in the long run, I was able to aide our people in a way no one else could. Just give Mia a chance. I'm sure she's with Stefan wherever she is, and-"

"I know that she's with Stefan," Nicholas ground out. Stefan was better than nobody, but at the same time, he was the cause for all of this defiance. If he hadn't made an exchange with her, then she wouldn't have felt compelled to seek his companionship.

_Not true and you know it. _Lara chided. She recalled how forward Nicholas was when they had first met. She didn't even have a choice before he claimed her and influenced her will to accept him as lifemate. "What is it that Carpathians constantly reiterate about lifemates? That there is only one. Mia has found hers. You should respect that and call off the gathering to allow Stefan to court her." Her hands left his shoulders.

Nicholas stood and paced the floor. He hated admitting that Lara was right, but knew in the depths of his soul that what she said was true. Lara was the only lifemate for him and he had nearly turned while waiting for her. He was within a hairline of turning and had intended to take her life until she had coincidentally been the one to save him. Stefan more than likely was Mia's true lifemate whether Nicholas accepted it or not. He hated the thought of Mia leaving home to resume the adult responsibilities of Carpathian women, but at the same time he realized that it was necessary. It was the way of life for their people, and he should try to come to terms with it. It wasn't that he disliked Stefan. The fledgling appeared fearless and as wise as his years would allow him. The only conflict he had with the impending union was the loss of his beloved daughter.

The weather was turbulent when Mia had led Stefan back to where her father had made their home. Freezing rain pelted them and she approached the entrance before reaching out to her father, almost reluctantly. He would be furious with her, and she had just realized in that moment how much trouble she would truly be in. She had never deceived her parents before.

_Father, I'm back. Stefan has forced me to return home._ She felt her father's mind touch, searching for the truth in her words.

_ At least one of you has good sense,_ Nicholas chastised.

The storm began to calm while Mia waited alongside Stefan for her father's arrival. When she looked to him, she found his gaze transfixed on her and she couldn't help the sudden rise of heat creeping up her chest and resting in her cheeks. He made her feel unfamiliar emotions. Her heart beat faster when she studied his handsome face and every time he had privileged her with the sound of his voice. These new feelings both terrified and excited her; The contradicting sensations were nothing short of confusing.

She cleared her throat before breaking the silence, "I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you for taking me with. I hope you didn't get into too much trouble with your own father."

He shrugged, "He won't be upset and I'll be alright. Besides, it was worth it even if I only got to spend a few hours with you." His knuckles brushed along her cheek tenderly and Mia savored the contact. Her heart beat a little faster and she smiled up at him.

"I doubt that I'll get to see you much after tonight. I'm sure I'll be hidden away until well after my eighteenth anniversary," she looked away, disheartened at her prospective few days.

Although it should have been discouraging, Stefan was unaffected by her profession. He knew deep in his heart that if they were meant to be together, they would find a way. And, he had a plan which might help persuade her father. Smiling down at her, he picked up a stray lock and observed its softness stating, "I will wait for you. We will resume our fun once your father allows you to leave." He could sense Nicholas and looked to the rocks before them.

A dark figure appeared from the entrance and they recognized the older Carpathian as he frowned at the pair. He had been sure that if he allowed Mia a small privilege such as hunting on her own, she would have sate her urge for independence. However, he now realized the exact opposite occurred. She had had a taste and the disobedience was bound to happen again−if he were to relinquish her.

"In," he indicated the large cavern while he attempted to stare Mia down into submission. She complied hastily, only glancing at Stefan once more before she hurried inside and away from his darkened glare.

Stefan watched her figure disappear and immediately felt forsaken. His overwhelming desire for her company was as if he hadn't spent all night with her at all. In that moment, he deeply resented that he wasn't allowed to court her. He crossed his arms across his chest, attempting to alleviate the abandonment. Once she was deep underground, he turned to the brooding male before him.

"Nicholas, I'm sorry for what has transpired this night. Please do not reprimand Mia too harshly, it was I who persuaded her to stay with me. I ask your forgiveness," he bowed his head submissively.

Nicholas studied Jacques son before him. He couldn't relate to courting a female because he didn't have the chance while his emotions were still intact. The chemistry between them could be real or Stefan could very well be manifesting it. And although he had intended on reprimanding the fledgling, he couldn't at the display of his sincerity. He could tell that Stefan obviously felt guilty, and to his defense, didn't possess the wisdom of the ancients. Nicholas sighed as he contemplated what to do or say.

He dismissed the thought and replied resentfully, "You are forgiven. My daughter has been returned and unharmed. I am in your debt."

Stefan straightened and relieved, nodded in understanding. Now would be the time for his suggestion which might help Nicholas accept him, but he almost felt too intimidated to propose it. Taking a chance he began, "It is to my understanding that Mia places a mind block whenever she runs away."

"She does," Nicholas agreed, listening to the young male.

"I have a proposition. Exchange with me and I'll alert you if she is ever to avert your supervision again."

"And what makes you certain that she will seek you out if she were to flee?"

"We have chemistry. I cannot sense a bond between her and any other... and I've merged with her," he added reluctantly. If Jacques had found out about his intentions, he would surely get an ear full from his ancient father. But, he was sure that Mia was his lifemate. He would be saved from the risk of turning to the dark side so this exchange would not prove to be problematic. He waited while Nicholas thought it over.

Nicholas was caught in an internal debate whether he should take advantage of the fledgling's offer. Blood sharing between males was dangerous. If Mia was not Stefan's true lifemate and he were to turn, Nicholas would have connection with him and would be able to hunt him down. Stefan's offer was risky, but only to himself. What he suggested to Nicholas would come as a great benefit to the older Carpathian.

"Your offer is generous. I accept," Nicholas nodded. He watched as disbelief played over Stefan's features and fought back a laugh. The young Carpathian was either hoping he would decline or figured that he would. Nonetheless, Nicholas bit at his wrist and offered to Stefan while Stefan bit into his own flesh. He approached Nicholas cautiously and maintained eyesight as they took from each other. After an equal exchange had been made, Nicholas closed the wound on the young Carpathian's wrist.

It had been done and there was no turning back now. Nicholas and Stefan were linked as brothers and would be able to seek each other out if the need ever arose. Feeling grateful, Nicholas placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder and gave him a slight squeeze. The fledgling looked at him solemnly, his unease and tension slowly subsiding. Nicholas couldn't help but feel deeply humbled by the sacrifice and gave Stefan a rare reassuring smile. After a moment had passed, he started toward his home to return to his family leaving Stefan to wallow in the awkwardness of their actions.

Before he disappeared into the darkness, and once he was out of plain sight, Nicholas called out, _Thank you._

"Mia, we need to talk," Nicholas finished weaving his last safeguard before he turned on his daughter. Lara was already sitting next to her running her hands through Mia's long flowing hair; Providing comfort so that she had the strength to withstand his anger.

_Love, do not console her. She needs discipline._

_ I cannot help it. I feel bad for her. Don't forget that I was once trapped, too._

_ But she is not trapped, Lara. She ventures out. I need your support in this, love._

"I can explain," Mia interrupted their conversation. Lara looked to their daughter and smiled encouragingly, then looked to Nicholas expectantly.

"Please do," Nicholas challenged. Because of the bond he held with his daughter, it was impossible for her to lie to him. There was no way she could hide any deceit nor could she manifest a false story. She would be forced to tell the truth or face the consequences. He watched as she thought carefully and her face finally turned up at him, large eyes beseeching.

"I just wanted to spend some time with him. I don't have any friends," she admitted shamefully. She bent her head to hide her expression, but Nicholas could feel the sadness in her. Her sorrow filled his mind and weighed down his heart. He realized that Mia didn't have any friends, and it was due to his actions during her childhood. However, everything he had done was to protect his daughter, a female Carpathian born to save one from becoming vampire. His anger and distrust began to subside. With a heavy sigh, he immediately went to her and pulled her to rest on his broad shoulder. He surrounded her with love and felt Lara do the same.

"Mia, please listen to me," Nicholas wanted to say so much, but fought to maintain some sense of discipline. He rubbed his roughened cheek against her the top of her head and continued, "I wish only to protect you. You are precious to me, to our race, and I could not bear it if we were to come close to losing you again."

"Again?" she asked.

"Again," he reiterated while he merged with her mind, and offered up the memory. He stroked her hair gently and recalled her first year. Just like Stefan, she had been contaminated with the microbe their race was fighting to eradicate. Since Stefan, the cases had decreased steadily and Nicholas had not thought it possible that another would become infected. They were living in peaceful times once again and he believed they had finally seen the last of Xavier's evil plot to extinguish their race. But then Mia had grown sick and weak. She refused to eat, and Lara became sick with concern. Although Nicholas thought it impossible, Lara located the vermin after following an instinct to seek into Mia when she was hanging on by a thread. If Nicholas would have turned Lara before he had, Mia would not have been saved. Nicholas had vowed to never come close to losing his daughter again. He would seek the dawn before ever risking her safety.

"But you won't ever lose me," Mia said confidently. "You didn't then, and you won't now. I'm stronger than you think, father."

Nicholas chuckled, "You are my daughter, so of course you are strong. And, no, we won't lose you. I will protect you with my very last breath, give my life for yours. So please, try to understand that everything I do is for you."

Despite her dedication to be angry with him, Mia could sense the warmth and love that Nicholas emanated. She fought to push down her own feelings of resentment and irritation and instead focused on the positive feelings he was inducing in her. There was worry in his mind, for her safety. He would lose her soon, and she tried to empathize. Sighing heavily, she submitted and nestled into Nicholas.

"I will try, father."

When Mia woke to Nicholas' command, she turned over in her space without motivation to rise.

_What's the point. I have no freedom. I don't even feel like hunting,_ she whined mentally.

_Time to rise, sleepyhead,_ Nicholas called to her.

With a groan, Mia moved the soil above her and stood from her space. Her father and mother were waiting, preparing to take her out to hunt again.

"Come, Mia. All three of us need to feed before the night is over," Lara encouraged. Her mother smiled warmly and offered her hand while Nicholas worked at the safeguards in place.

She walked over to them, watching her father unweave the magic at the entrance. "I know that I probably already know the answer to this, but do I get to hunt alone tonight?"

"Not a chance," Nicholas chuckled.

"Great. Now I've lost the one small freedom I did have. Thanks, Stefan," Mia mumbled more to herself than her parents.

_ I resent that, and at least they're still taking you out, _Stefan was in her head filling her with optimism and hope.

Mia wanted to welcome his contact, but she had struggled to resist reaching out to him because she had decided to try to obey her father. After his intimate confession, Mia felt obligated to help ease his mind. After all, she loved her father, and resented making him worry or upset with her actions.

_Yes, they are, but we need to stop communicating. I'm sorry Stefan, but I really need to try and distance myself from you. I really want to please my father, _she confessed. _And besides, you try to make us more than friends. I like you, but I'm not looking for a lifemate and don't feel that way about you, _she added trying to convince herself more than him.

Stefan grew frustrated with her behavior. _Do you honestly think that that is how you feel about me? About us?_

Anger began to ignite in Mia. She had tried to allow Stefan into her heart not only because she thought that she had finally made a friend. Someone she could trust and have fun with, and talk to when she needed the company. So far, he proved to only be a torch of rebellion, his mischievous flame always calling and beckoning her to him. And she was getting burned.

_ Let me make something clear. There. Is. No. Us._

Her words hadn't hurt Stefan, because he knew that the bond was calling to her. He could tell she was upset with the newfound emotions, and her way of dealing with it was by pushing him away.

_That's because you don't give it a chance. Dig into your memories. Remember our kiss, my taste and the way it felt to have my arms wrapped around you..._ Stefan was there filling her mind with images and sending warmth and comfort her way.

The feelings were enticing, but Mia knew better. She would not be caught under his spell once again._ I have never wanted a lifemate and my mind has not changed. I'm sorry Stefan, but please leave me alone. _

_ Mia, wait, _

_ No! I said go away!_ Mia slammed down with a mental block so fierce that her head splintered with a sharp pain. She waited for his touch again, but there was nothing. There was no force or power similar to his. Stefan was gone, and she felt lonely as ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters (including, but not limited to: Mikhail Dubrinsky, Raven Whitney, Savannah Dubrinsky, Jacques Dubrinsky, Shea O'Halloran, Stefan Dubrinsky, Gregori Daratrazanoff, Nicholas De La Cruz, Lara Calladine, Eugene Slovensky, James Slovensky, and Xavier) from Christine Feehan's wonderful paranormal creations in her dark series. This story was written solely for the purpose of recreation and is not being used for any profitable gain by the author.

CHAPTER FIVE:

He was fast becoming used to the forest with the duration of his stay. Five days had passed since he arrived, and although his investigation of vampires was moving slowly, he was enjoying his experience with the wildlife. He stepped over the large roots of the trees in the path he was familiar with taking. The sounds which had once bothered him, were now comforting and affirmed that normalcy surrounded him. Emilian had taken a liking to the environment and hiked almost every day now. There was a lot of beauty in nature and he marveled at how everything interacted. He had always favored his studies in ecosystems and the delicate balance and circle of life, but to immerse himself fully with the reality of it was a privilege. After the last few days, his favorite observations were of the beautiful snowy owls which usually descended into the forest, like clockwork, during nightfall. There was something surreal about them which he just couldn't put his finger on. They took on personalities almost humanoid in nature.

After interviewing and interrogating the citizens of town, he had almost pinpointed a location where he might find the mysterious Dubrinsky. And, two days ago during a longer hike toward that spot, he had stumbled upon a rundown cabin in the middle of nowhere. There was no road leading to it, but there was space indicating a garden was once planted there, and the building's frame was stable enough for him to renovate the rest of the structure. He had begun working on it that day and the past few days when he had time. It would soon be ready for him to stay the night. But before that could happen, he wanted to stock up on his ammo and buy a shotgun. He had a feeling that there was something out there much worse than just wolves and bears. And besides, the wolves or bears usually didn't bother him, but that lingering presence of power had. Now that he though deeply about it, it was the same atmosphere that accompanied the snowy owls.

_I'm sorry. Please talk to me, it hurts. It hurts so much. _A couple of days had gone by since the last time Mia had made contact with Stefan. She had struggled with the internal battle between opening up their telepathic communication and keeping the barrier in place. The last thing she wanted was to appear weak and submissive to him, but in the end the pain won. She pined to feel his touch, hear his voice, anything to sate the desire and yearning for his company. She reached across their line and searched for him until finally, she felt him. His pain was reciprocated, but there was something else there as well.

Once discovered, his presence was with her almost immediately, but he wanted his pound of flesh despite his own uneasiness, _Say you need me, Mia. I need you to say it._

_ Please don't make me. I can't, _she almost sobbed. The pain was greater now that he was within reach and she felt as if a piece of her was missing. She clutched at her heart and tears slid down her cheeks.

Stefan was earnest when he spoke next, _I can admit that I miss you. I want to be with you, hold you, laugh with you... but I need you to give me this. I need this hope or I will discontinue my pursuit._ He waited for a response. When she said nothing he added,_ I will not waste my time if you truly reject me_. When she didn't reply, he began to withdraw from her mind.

_ Wait! _Mia gathered her strength and tried to force herself to express her needs and desires. The pain was unbearable and she was ready to admit a confession which had lodged itself in her mind. As she tried to un-stick it, she came to the conclusion that her pride would have to be sacrificed and she knew there would be no going back.

_I... I..._

_ Yes, _Stefan encouraged.

_I, I miss you. _

Stefan sighed and sent over the illusion of his arms gathering her to his chest. _Close enough, little Mia. _

Mia sobbed into the earth over her predicament. She needed more than just a mind touch, she needed his physical contact. And that scared her.

_Nicholas, we can't do this to her. She's in so much pain, _Lara was in his mind, showing him the state of their distraught daughter. Through Lara's eyes, he observed Mia huddled against the earth grieving severely. It pained him to witness her in that state, especially since she had desperately tried to obey him the past few days. Maybe he had been too hard on her after all, and he felt his resolve slipping.

_I don't want to, believe me. It pains me as much as it does you, love, but she needs to learn. Lara, our world is a dangerous one and Mia needs to realize that. This is for her own good. _He turned from weaving safeguards and witnessed his daughter fighting her emotions. She had been fine during their hunt, but he could tell that something was not right with her. She hadn't seemed her usual cheerful self. _We'll let her see the fledgling tomorrow. _he agreed.

_ It won't be soon enough. She needs him. She needs his contact. We need to summon him to her now. _

_ No love, tomorrow. We will let them interact tomorrow, but for now she needs to be sure that it is what she truly wants. _

_Little Mia, let me show you something,_ Stefan encouraged her.

She had finally quieted her sobs, but she still felt lonely. Nuzzling into the feeling of his arms wrapped around her, she sighed, contented as much as she could be for the time being.

_What is it?_ she replied lazily. Stefan had a calming effect on her and at the present moment, she felt relaxed enough to succumb to the fatigue that came from crying. And, the sun would be rising soon, so there wasn't much time until they would be entering the deep sleep of their people.

_Open your mind, merge with me, _he suggested.

_Why? _If Mia really focused, she could almost smell him. _This is good for now._

_ Just trust me,_ Stefan pleaded. He felt Mia comply, eventually filling his mind and seeing the world as he did. He was standing at the top of a cliff, a waterfall before him cascading down into a freezing pool of froth below. When he fully had her attention, he began sprinting toward the edge.

_Uh, Stefan..._ Mia felt panicked. He was getting ready to hurl himself off of the precipice.

_Hold on!_ Stefan called as he laughed out loud in the midnight air. Faster, he ran until he was finally propelling himself off of the edge.

_Stefan!_ Mia sat straight up, clenching mounds of dirt in her fists as she witnessed Stefan flying through the air. His magnificent frame sliced through the space, falling faster and faster; The rocks below quickly threatening to meet him.

_Ha ha!_ he chuckled whole heartedly. Finally, he met the water, gracefully dodging the hard mounds just beneath the surface. Mia was merged with him so fully that she could feel the icy bite of the water as it encompassed his naked body.

_Ah!_ she let out the breath she had been holding and shivered, but let out a little giggle. _What are you trying to do to me?! _she chastised.

She glanced over at her parents who were staring her down in puzzlement. Mia gave them a small smile and shrugged before returning to the comfort of the earth beneath her.

_Give you a taste of my world,_ he replied as he swam to the edge of the river. He loved the feeling of her happiness, her laughter, and could not wait to teach her how to dive from the cliffs herself. _Are you saying that it wasn't any fun?_

_ Now, I didn't say that,_ she said. _My mother and father, however, probably thinks I'm nuts for going from crying hysterically to hyperventilating and giggling!_

_ Ha ha,_ Stefan chuckled.

Before Mia could contest or complain again, he silenced her with the feeling of his lips pressed to hers in a brief kiss. The sensation caught her off guard and although she slightly melted in the impression, she realized that she was allowing herself to cross that threshold. The one between friendship and mate.

_Is that so wrong?_ Stefan asked, reading her thoughts.

_Well, I,_

_Or instead, let me ask, does it feel wrong? _ he interrupted.

She sighed in aggravation. _No... but I know it's wrong. It's not what I want. _

_ How do you know that? Search deep into your heart, Mia. I think you'll find that it actually is,_ he challenged.

Mia didn't have to follow his suggestion to know that she wanted him. It was dangerous how much she actually craved Stefan, and it was stronger after every mind merge. She almost felt inclined to sneak out tonight, if only to see him once again.

Three more nights. Three more nights until Mia would enter her eighteenth year. Nicholas had awoken from his deep slumber without waking Lara or his daughter yet. He needed the uninterrupted time to think. His biggest dilemma was Stefan. He knew that there was only one lifemate destined for each Carpathian. Whether their other half hadn't been born in their century of existence or not, but there would be only one for each. And then there was that nagging in the back of his heart that Mia was meant for Stefan. That his sweet and delicate daughter was born solely for the purpose of preventing Stefan's entrance into a world without color or emotions; For saving him the trouble of coming even close to the temptation of turning vampire. Whenever he reached into Mia's thoughts, he found Stefan lurking there, ever protective and ready to provide as much as he could for her, should there be a need. Nicholas recognized those feelings for he shared them, only for Lara instead. It was the protective nature of a male Carpathian over his destined other.

Because Stefan was only a fledgling, it made it that much harder for Nicholas. He was unaware of what kind of strength Stefan possessed and worried what would happen should he find himself facing a vampire. Could he protect Mia and himself from harm? He would be put at ease if there was some way to test the young Carpathian's strength and abilities, but he doubted whether Jacques would condone such an event. If Nicholas had had a son, he wouldn't have approved of such a test. He would just have to trust and have faith that Stefan was capable of keeping her safe. Nicholas began his night with a new mind set. He had decided to allow Stefan to court his daughter, and to determine once and for all if they were truly meant for each other.

Mia rose from her place in the earth as someone new had awakened her. Instead of her usual command from her father, Stefan and instead roused her by gently planting little kisses along her jaw line and finally the tip of her nose.

To Stefan it felt real, and he yearned for the day he would be able to wake her as such in person. _And what are your plans for today, my little Mia?_

_ Your little Mia, huh? Hasn't anyone ever told you to not count your blessings?_ She stretched lazily and yawned.

_ No, but my mother has told me to not count my chickens before they hatch. Will that do?_

_ Close enough,_ Mia giggled. She couldn't help but laugh at how absurd his comparison was, for she had never heard it before. _So, I'm pretty sure that we're going to hunt at the village once again tonight..._ she offered. Mia was growing used to his affection and was ready to face Stefan first hand. It had seemed like an eternity had passed since the last time she had seen him, and she grew excited over the prospect of hunting with him. Maybe she would get to run with the wolves again, too.

_I'll think about it,_ Stefan teased. However, in reality, he had wanted to consult Nicholas before he made an appearance. Mia was nearing her eighteenth anniversary and their interactions would eventually be imminent so why prolong the inevitable?

He reached out to her ominous father, _Nicholas, your daughter has informally invited me to hunt with you this evening. _

Stefan could sense unusual acceptance across their channel as Nicholas replied, _I suppose you may join us. Mia has been good these past few days so she may see you tonight. Under our supervision, of course._

_ Of course,_ Stefan agreed. He radiated excitement and hurried from his own residence. He would get to see his Mia tonight and, with any luck, in a few days he would be allowed to bind her to him for the rest of their lives.

_So, tell me more about what you have seen,_ Mia asked innocently as she flew with her parents. Stefan was much older than her and, unlike her parents, willing to share his memories and thoughts. With not much experience under her own belt, Mia was desperate for a glimpse at the unexplored world around her.

_Well, which region would you like to know more about?_ he inquired, deep in thought.

_Have you been to another country?_ she asked.

_A few, _he replied before sending over images for Mia to ingest.

There were a few of famous monuments as he relived them before her eyes. The first image was of the Eiffel Tower located in France with its tall iron structure reaching to the sky. The stars were visible from his view even though the city lights would have hindered them had he been closer to the ground. Next, he showed her the Colosseum in Rome. The large mass of concrete and stone stood tall and erect, although some portions were crumbling. He sent over the image of what it would have looked like had it been complete. Afterwards, he gave her the illusion of gladiators fighting in the majestic arena against man and beasts alike. Stefan, himself, didn't particularly enjoy the thought of slaughtering nature's beautiful creatures so he moved on to the earthquake which caused most of the damage. After he finished with that story, he moved on to the Big Ben clock tower in England. He felt Mia's elation at the sight of the huge four-faced clock and it's beautiful chime.

She giggled, _Don't you think that's a bit silly? A clock that big?_

Stefan sent over a mental shrug. _Humans, _he attempted to explain.

_Do you have any more places you would like to visit someday?_ He had piqued her curiosity and now, she wanted more.

_Of course. We can go together, if you like, _he offered. They would be bound as lifemates anyway so anywhere he would go, she would surely have to follow.

_I would like that, _she began, but hesitant to continue, _but I don't think my father would approve._

_ I'm sure there is a way I could persuade him... _Stefan offered. Nicholas wouldn't have much say in it if when they were lifemates. Of course he would respect his wishes and stay nearby, but after awhile, he would become more relaxed at the idea of Mia in his care. And it was then that he would show her the world.

There was doubt in her mind, but she continued, _How wonderful it must be. Go where you want, when you want. What is it like to have that kind of freedom?_

Stefan thought it over for a moment. He was so used to solitude in the present that it was just plain lonely. He spoke honestly, _At first, it was really nice. I traveled and much like you said, went where I wanted to, when I felt like it. After awhile though, it became overwhelming. That was about the point at which I returned home and stayed close to my parents again. When I began my search for a lifemate, things started to get lonely. My parents are infatuated with each other, you see, so I didn't have the heart to intrude on them very often. And, since male Carpathians don't tend to stick together in case one should turn, my life became lonesome. I had almost decided to join in on the vampire hunts until I stumbled upon you. You've brought some light to my world, and I certainly hope that you will continue to do so. _

After his confession, Mia felt a little selfish. She hadn't intended to turn someone's depressing life around and an obligation filled her. She, too, had felt loneliness for the majority of her life. There wasn't anyone she could talk to or confide in. It was ironic that Stefan searched for that too, and had found her in the meadow that day.

_Stefan,_ she began. _I don't really quite know what to say. I'm sorry that you were so lonely, but maybe we could become better friends. I would like that very much and believe that if we were to, both of us wouldn't be so lonely anymore._

A little embarrassed over her admission, Mia waited patiently for Stefan's reply. She landed softly next to her father and mother within the coniferous coverage and shifted back to her human form.She began to grow uneasy when he didn't say anything and touched his mind.

"Nothing would make me happier," he whispered in her ear.

Emilian sat in his usual favorite spot watching his favorite majestic owls. Tonight, the sky was clear with the stars twinkling in the distance. There was only a slight breeze, encompassing him with a chill, and wolves usual song manifested in the distance. By now, he had become used to entering the forest fully prepared with a compass, GPS tracking, and his notebook. With the few modern day navigation devices, he could more easily enjoy his solitude.

Sure enough, like clockwork, three snowy owls flew in from the distance, beginning their descent into the trees. After the three had disappeared into the conifers, another snowy owl flew in and descended to an area close to the others. He wasn't familiar with this new owl and couldn't remember whether it was instinctual for owls to hunt together, much less share a space with a stranger. He was curious with the new turn in events.

As he began his trek in their direction, he pondered over their chosen hunting grounds. After a time, prey would become used to their presence and avoid the area, so what was it that encouraged them to return night after night? Twigs cracked under his feet so he began to walk more carefully, avoiding any obstacles. His heart began to beat faster with his excitement of hoping to find the evidence he was searching for.

Nicholas sensed the human before he had time to stumble upon him. After alerting his family, he began to emit his compulsion to draw the man to them. He had decided that he wouldn't encourage Mia to feed from the human, for Stefan's sake, recalling the moment when Lara suggested that she would feed from a male after she had turned. Not only had he become jealous, but it was a privilege to offer to your mate, to provide for her. It was possible that Stefan would provide for Mia tonight since Nicholas was beginning to accept the fact that they would become lifemates. He hadn't suggested it to his daughter yet, but he was sure that Stefan would make the offer.

The male came into view and Stefan spoke to Nicholas, _I have seen this man before. We met him in the forest not too long ago. I don't know Nicholas, but I fear that he is onto us−aware of the Carpathian race and lifestyle._

_ He's harmless, I'm sure. He doesn't emanate violence, and I would recognize the aura. Try to sense it, Stefan, _Nicholas tried to console the fledgling. This was an ability Jacques should have taught to his own son and Nicholas was surprised that he hadn't. Or maybe, Stefan had chosen not to employ it.

After the human had neared, Nicholas overcame his attention with compulsion and greeted him warmly, "Hello, friend. Enjoying the night air, as well?"

"Why, yes. The animals of nature are truly magnificent, wouldn't you agree?"

"They are," Nicholas decided before compelling the human to come close enough to allow him to feed.

When he was fully under his control, Nicholas encouraged Stefan to feed first. He watched while Stefan bent to the male, who was totally complacent, while he bit into his neck where he could pull the fastest. The act was over in an instant and Nicholas returned the male's awareness after Stefan had retreated a safe distance. He swooned slightly, and Nicholas reached out to steady him.

"You might want to think about heading back to the tavern. It isn't safe to be out here if you are ill," he encouraged.

"Funny, I had felt just fine when I began my hike," he turned to Nicholas, puzzlement dancing across his features. "I do feel that I should return, however," he complied when Nicholas turned his compulsion back on and made the suggestion in his mind.

_ Father?_ Mia was in his mind now with the inquire of feeding.

_I suspect that Stefan will want to provide for you this night,_ he confirmed. He could sense her rebellion and expected as much.

_What ever happened to allowing me to hunt on my own? _she shot back.

_Please, do not argue with me, Mia. You must become used to Stefan in this matter. If he is to be your lifemate−_

_ Lifemate?! I have not and will not choose a lifemate! _she interrupted. Mia turned and began to walk from their group angrily, without a backwards glance toward her father. Nicholas' fury began to evolve and he allowed it to manifest in her thoughts, but quickly recognized her favorite block as she easily slipped it into place. She was becoming better with her will, and her magic was growing too. As a Carpathian, she shouldn't develop much magic, but Lara's dragonseeker blood contributed, no doubt. He turned, and sought to follow her, but observed Stefan close at her heels. Stefan was better than nothing, but Nicholas still felt compelled to go after her. Before he could leave, Lara stopped him with a hand on his bicep, holding him close to her.

_Nicholas, give her time. She needs to come to this on her own terms. _

_ Oh, like you?_ Mia and Stefan were disappearing now, a good distance from them.

_ No, love. You know that our circumstances were different. Mia already likes Stefan and cares for him. Agreeing to companionship with him will soon follow, give them both some time. They need to sort this out themselves._

_ Women, _Nicholas grunted at her. He would only allow Stefan to accompany Mia alone since he was linked to the fledgling. If any trouble were to arise, he was sure that Stefan would alert him. This didn't mean, however, that Mia was off the hook. After returning his attention to the task at hand, he compelled the human to turn and walk back toward the tavern.

"Farewell, friend," Nicholas called to the retreating back, now focusing his thoughts on his precarious daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters (including, but not limited to: Mikhail Dubrinsky, Raven Whitney, Savannah Dubrinsky, Jacques Dubrinsky, Shea O'Halloran, Stefan Dubrinsky, Gregori Daratrazanoff, Nicholas De La Cruz, Lara Calladine, Eugene Slovensky, James Slovensky, and Xavier) from Christine Feehan's wonderful paranormal creations in her dark series. This story was written solely for the purpose of recreation and is not being used for any profitable gain by the author.

CHAPTER SIX:

_I don't quite understand why I can't feed for myself,_ Mia grumbled, frustrated at the decision.

_Please, little Mia, your father has given us a privilege. Don't waste it,_ Stefan encouraged as he walked behind her a short distance. Not only would the act be intimate, increasing their familiarity with each other, but it would help cement their bond. Stefan needed this reassurance. Although he was sure that Mia was meant for him, he wasn't taking any chances.

_I refuse!_ Mia shouted back at Stefan, turning her head slightly before sauntering deeper into the coverage of trees. When she was a distance further from him, he could have sworn that he witnessed a slight smirk before she took off at a dead run. She had caught him by surprise and transformed before he even had time to witness her transition from mist. A moonlight white wolf took off into the distance, disappearing before his eyes. He was unsure whether to be upset or laugh at her rebellious nature. She definitely enjoyed demonstrating her free spirit and spontaneity. He was certain that once they were bound, she would keep him busy with adventure, which was fine with him. He loved exploring the world and couldn't wait to allow Mia the same freedom. He started to run, trying to catch up.

_Mia, wait!_ Stefan transformed to mist and then his animalistic form before he took off after her. She had placed a mental block again, but he could still track her scent; There was no way he wouldn't be able to recognize its sweetness. He chased after her across a meadow and into another patch of frost tipped branches. Nature seemed to have grown restless at their chase; The animals were alive with sounds tonight and the wolves howled melodiously in the distance. He couldn't sense danger anywhere nearby and although they were relatively safe, he debated contacting Nicholas. He was aware that he should try to maintain Mia's wavering trust, but his father was right in the necessity of keeping Nicholas informed and included. He assessed the land for danger once more, and his thoughts returned to Mia once he had found none. He needed to prove to her that she was safe with him and could act freely without harsh reprimand. If need arose to call for help he would contact her father, but surely not for a simple little game of 'catch the mouse'. He tried again to press at her mind and communicate to no avail. He would have to catch her. Stefan dodged trees and began the climb up the mountain, pausing to sniff the air occasionally. He caught wind of her aroma and pursued in that direction, spotting her in the not so far distance.

_Little Mia, please wait! _Stefan tried again, but her mind was barricaded efficiently. He pushed harder, his powerful muscles propelling him into the meadow swiftly after her. If he kept at this pace, he would catch her. The feeling of chasing her was exciting and fueled his adrenaline as he gained on the beautiful little wolf. She had turned her head slightly, noticing him, and let the mental barrier slip.

_Little Mia... this time the big, bad wolf is going to catch you and eat you up._

There was giggling on her end, but it ceased abruptly as she tried to focus on running faster. Stefan was nearly on top of her, slowing his sprint to match her speed. She gave a little growl and tried to escape.

_I don't think so, _he chastised before he leapt for her, catching her nape and tumbling to the ground. He pinned her in a submissive hold while she whimpered. His frame, even in wolf form, towered over her, strong and dominant.

_Okay, okay... I give,_ she pleaded, her eyes large and frightfully staring up at him.

He couldn't help but soften at her expression, giving in to his emotions while he studied her features. Even as a feral animal she appeared sweet and innocent. Eventually, he relented by releasing her nape and bending his snout to nuzzle at her cheek. He didn't remove his protective stance over her, but allowed her to rise as she returned his affections.

_You should know better than to take off like that, _he scolded.

She heaved a mental sigh, relaxing at his contact. _I know. I really do. My dad is just... such an egotistical bighead sometimes._

_ He loves you,_ Stefan encouraged.

Mia began to transform into mist, and then her human form before Stefan followed suit. She was wearing the same wispy white dress that she had when they had first met, and looked every bit as beautiful. The light of the moon, although only from a crescent, had caught in her hair giving the mass of locks a surreal blue shine. Unable to resist any longer, he gathered her into his arms, elated at being able to hold her as intimately as he had imagined many times before. His feelings for her had grown, having been encouraged by their growing relationship. Having her confide in him, admit her own feelings, and by the way her body reacted when he communicated with her gave him the hope that he was right in his perceptions. They would be united, and hopefully shortly.

"I really don't want to give up the freedom of feeding on my own," she admitted, unable to resist leaning into his chest.

Their surroundings had calmed and nature began its usual calming symphony of animal calls and the sounds from the elements. Stefan stroked her hair, relishing its softness. He touched her mind gently, discovering that her request was a rite of passage in her beliefs. She was Carpathian, and desired the same allowances of any member of their race.

"I can understand that," he spoke carefully, "If we are lifemates then I will allow you this privilege. Please try to understand, little love, that everything that your father does is to protect you. He loves you as much as I do."

"As much as you do?" Mia pulled back from him, astounded at his sudden confession.

"Yes, Mia. I love you," he stated. He watched her, daring her to search his mind. If she did, she would find a fondness there blossoming into a love so profound, anyone would assume that they were meant to be together. He felt complete around her, like she were his other half. Although he willed her to delve into his thoughts, he didn't feel her mind touch.

"You can't," she whispered. "I don't know anything about you."

She was frightened, he could tell. He was disappointed that she didn't admit her feelings for him too, but was aware that it would come in time. He had sensed it there as they communicated and knew she felt the same way. He could also understand that these feelings were too new for her, overwhelming even, and she would need time to come to terms with her internal truths.

He stood and helped her up when she didn't continue. "Let's get you back home," he offered.

She sulked, but nodded silently. He was about to transform and encourage her to do so, but she turned her face up to him.

"I still haven't fed this night." Her statement was more of an inquiry and Stefan felt his lips curl up into a devilish smile. There was hope for them yet.

"Take what I freely offer to you," Stefan said while Mia inhaled his wonderful scent.

This time around, she was invited to indulge in his taste and the idea of it excited her. She took her time, enjoying the close physical contact she had craved for so many days. Her body fit to his perfectly and, when she neared, she savored the electrical feeling of their skin making contact. As she leaned into him, his strong arms wound around her securing her small frame to his body.

_You smell every bit as good as you had that night before, _she said using their mental channel. _Are you going to need to take from me as well?_

_ Although I would very much like to, I doubt that your father would approve. I'm offering to you this night solely for the purpose of nourishment. You should take advantage before he changes his mind, little love. _

_ Very well, _Mia sighed before she pressed her mouth against him and sank her lengthened teeth gently into his skin.

He inhaled sharply through clenched teeth while he felt her mouth at him. He did not grimace out of pain, but pleasure. It was tortuous, almost, to have her performing one of the most intimate acts of their race, and he was unable to bind her to him just yet. She pulled lightly at first, and then increased the strength until she had relinquished a sufficient amount. Stefan's body became fully aroused, and he was unable to hide his hardened length pressing up against her. Whether she noticed or not she didn't give any indication, and eventually pulled back far enough to swipe her soft tongue over the mark she had made.

She stared up at him lazily, allowing her sexy look to reveal just how much she wanted him in that moment. Like last time, her breathing had increased and she stared up at him hungrily, begging him to make her his lifemate. There was more than just approval in her eyes, and Stefan almost caved under the rarity of her invitation.

_Little Mia, don't forget that your parents are unaware of your location and probably worried about you. We should get you back home now,_ Stefan suggested. He needed the distraction of his promise to Nicholas, or he might just claim his daughter in the meadow before all of mother nature.

_ I have not forgotten, it's just so easy to lose myself in you,_ she said, surprising herself. She hadn't intended on disclosing a confession so personal, but nonetheless it had slipped from her lips. She could feel Stefan's heart beat as it thumped faster at her revelation. Embarrassed, she looked away from him. _I don't know what's come over me,_ she confessed.

Bending forward to touch his forehead to hers, he reassured her, _I do._

Nicholas was waiting at their cave's entrance once Stefan had alerted him that he was returning Mia back home. His nerves were nothing short of a lightning storm, striking in unexpected places and burning things in their path. He had grown numb from the worry, after having been totally consumed by it. Lara had seemed at ease, despite all of his stress. She even smiled at him, amused at his behavior. No matter what his lifemate believed, their daughter would be receiving a good reprimand for her actions this night. He could sense Stefan and Mia nearby, witnessing their snowy owl forms. Gracefully, they advanced and dived to swoop in for a landing before him. He crossed his arms impatiently while they transformed to their usual selves.

"Say goodnight, Mia," he spat out before she could even explain.

She scowled at him distastefully, then turned to Stefan, "Thank you for tonight. I'm sorry for my behavior and if I caused you any trouble," she hung her head. Stefan brought her eyes to his with his finger under her chin and kissed her forehead delicately.

"It was my pleasure little Mia, however, you can save us both much trouble if you just listen to your father," he chuckled.

"I will try," she agreed with a slight nod.

"Goodnight," he said to her before encouraging her toward the entrance.

_Nicholas, I'm sorry that I couldn't bring her here sooner. _

Nicholas was grateful to the young Carpathian, but still a little bitter over his daughter's actions. He had been trying to help them and once again unleashed Mia's rebellious nature. He turned to head in after his daughter before saying, _You brought her home. That's all that matters. Thank you and goodnight. _

Stefan could sense that Nicholas was in no mood to chat so he turned and began to dissipate. As much as he wanted to stay near Mia now that their separation began its usual onslaught of pain and loneliness, he forced himself to retreat. Before he took to the air, he called back to Nicholas, _Goodnight._

"This will stop, Mia," Nicholas grabbed her wrist before she could run into their home before him. Not this time. If he was going get through to their daughter, Lara could not be present. He needed to act rash and without his lifemate pampering and comforting their daughter.

"No, it won't," she countered as she turned to face him. There was his own stubbornness in her fiery eyes, mocking his own expression. Lara could be stubborn and strong willed too, but in this instance Mia more closely resembled him. "I've had enough of being caged up like some helpless child. I don't even know half of our race's rituals or customs... am I just supposed to embarrass myself if I do chose a lifemate someday?"

"He will teach you. You need to trust in my judgment, Mia, that I am doing what is best for you," he said, growing impatient.

She yanked her wrist harshly from his grasp, infuriating him further. "You have no clue what is best for me, only what is best for you!" She attempted to run away from him, but Nicholas was faster and cut off her exit.

"Where do you think to go?"

"Away from you!" She took off in the opposite direction, but he cut her off once again. Next, she dissipated and began to seep from the opening in the low hung cieling.

"MIA!" Nicholas followed her and began a transformation of his own. He didn't want to, but the only tactic he had left was to scare her. He was going to have to put on a display so that she might witness just how powerful Carpathians and vampires really could be.

Once they were both outside, he stopped Mia as he quickly summoned a hail storm to pelt her with ice pellets. She was in her usual snowy owl form, and hadn't suspected that he would use his power over the elements to stop her. She was able to dodge most of stones, but her pace had slowed. She evolved into mist once more and he followed closely. He sensed her distress with the storm and watched as she instead took form of a wolf on the ground. He assumed his own version of the majestic beast, and sped after her, summoning the ground to rise up and barricade her. Once trapped, she sped in another direction, but he manipulated the ground once more, trapping her on three sides.

Again, she was going to transform, but her energy was drained and she was inexperienced and weak. Nicholas caught her before she could turn and used his power to hold her to that spot.

_You're not going anywhere, young one, until you are fully aware of what dangers you can truly encounter in your rebellious nature. _

_ Father, I get it! Please, let me go, _she pleaded.

_Not yet, you don't. You need to witness what a Carpathian is really capable of. Maybe that'll knock some sense into you, _he said. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder boomed loudly. Nicholas influenced the earth to shake beneath them in their own centralized earthquake, opening the ground around her. Mia whimpered and bent to the ground, using the paws of her animalistic morph to cover her eyes the best she could. She was still sliding around with the earth as it convulsed violently beneath her.

There was sobbing in her voice when she pleaded, _Father, please! I'm frightened! _

Although he was furious, Nicholas was fully in control of his emotions and power. Giving in to his daughter's distress, he cast away the storm and returned the ground to its dormant state. The clouds were driven from the sky, allowing the light of the setting moon to cast over them, and the earth came together as if it had never been opened. When he was finished, he noticed Mia in her human form, consumed in her grief and anxiety.

He went to her and offered the comfort of his arms."Mia," he began.

"Just don't," she whispered, stopping him with her sense of compliancy. "You've made your point." With that, she stood from her place and resided toward their home. Nicholas followed after her, and when he touched her mind, he found that she deliberately left it open for him. She was terrified, and his biggest regret lay in the deep pain and aching in her heart that had been put there by him.

The day had dawned and Mia was glad to succumb to blissful sleep. When she awoke, she hadn't even inquired whether she would be able to leave and hunt with her parents. She waited for them to scold her and leave her as punishment, and turned away when her father tried to touch her mind. When they were ready to leave for their hunt, Mia lay obediently in her place at the earth without acknowledging either of them. She was already fully aware of their intentions to hunt for her as well, and that she would have to remain in seclusion for another period of time. Lifemate or not, Mia was condemned to solitary for the next few days. Her mother had been prohibited from approaching her to comfort, and honestly, Mia was glad for it. She was sad and angry with both of them.

_We will be back soon, _Nicholas spoke to her.

She simply nodded and turned away from him. He was welcome to search her mind for his answer if he hadn't seen her gesture. After all, she had nothing to hide anymore. After they had unwound the safeguards, she sensed them leave after replacing the protective spells they had removed.

_Stefan?_ Mia called to the one person she could count on.

_Yes, little Mia? Will I see you this night? _He was hopeful and Mia was sad to disappoint.

_I'm afraid not. My father was pretty stern last night. I got into a lot of trouble. I don't think we'll be seeing each other for awhile. _

_ As much as it pains me, it's probably for the best, little love. There are evils on this earth in which you are ignorant and naive to. I would grieve more than anyone if something were to happen to you._

_ How can you say that? I mean, if we are truly to be lifemates, don't you have confidence that you could protect me?_

_ I would give my life protecting you at all costs. But, I cannot protect you from being claimed by another. There are unbound males searching for available females. I cannot protect you from them if they were to be older and stronger, not until our ritual has been complete, anyhow. Then, you will become unavailable to them. Please try to understand, you're safest with your father right now. _

_ I can see your point, but I'm still mad at him. And, I want to be with you. It hurts more than usual to be away from you and I want to be close to you. I want to touch you. I really miss you, Stefan. _

_ I miss you too, little Mia. Be patient, for we will soon be together. _

_ You're right about one thing. Soon, we will be._

Mia had a plan of escape in the back of her mind. Her parents had returned from their hunt, and she was encouraged to feed so she took from her mother, too upset with her father to even look at him. After she had fed, her mother returned to her father and Mia watched her replenish from Nicholas. Her father would have to go out again. That would be the opportune time to leave. When her father was returning after her mother had gone to earth. Nicholas walked by her and she lay down in her place. She had to be careful not to think about her plot. Should her father discover her strategy, he would surely find some way to keep her underground for a century.

After a successful hunt, Stefan was getting ready to go to the earth when he detected a disturbance. He sensed anxiety emanating from Mia and he reached out to touch her mind.

_What is going on?_

_ I'm running away._

_ Mia, don't. Especially at this hour. The sun is dawning and you will burn. Where will you go?_

_ Anywhere else but here._

Stefan groaned in annoyance. She was too inexperienced to the dangers in their world. Nonetheless, he set out to meet her. He may not be of much help should evil arise to come up and meet them, but he was better than nothing. He carefully unwove the safeguards set in place at the entrance of his sanctuary. After he meticulously wove the exact same spells, he sprinted off into the early dawn and dissipated into the air. The sun would be up in an hour. He had that much time to get to Mia, lead her to somewhere safe, and get them both to ground after placing safeguards.

_Mia._ He reached for her. When he wasn't met with any resistance, he merged his mind with hers and searched her surroundings through her eyes. He knew the terrain and was aware that she was subconsciously heading in his direction.

_You have a place for us to go?_ Despite the overwhelming sense of grief, she was excited to meet him. Stefan couldn't help his arrogant smirk.

_I know of a place. I will meet you half way between us, then lead you there. I think you will like this location. _

_ Is it far away? I would favor that best._

_ Don't be silly, little Mia. We can't travel far with the sun so close to fully emerging. It is within the Carpathian mountains, yes, but not as far as I sense you would like to go._

_ Fine. I guess you're right. _

When he finally noticed her in the distance, he veered off in another direction. _This way._

She followed, soaring gracefully over the hills and snow capped mountains while he led her away to his refuge. The sun began to slowly spread warmth and a bestial glow over the mountain, threatening to come into sight.

_Quick, fly over this way and toward that waterfall down over there._

Mia pursued Stefan as he led her into a dive and flew right past the cascading waters into a cave. Here he transformed into his normal form, and she effortlessly duplicated his action. Once she had time to assess her surroundings, she noticed the surreal blue glow of lights on the cave wall.

"Wow. What is this place?" The water cast a dancing show on the granite and Mia was transfixed on the illustrations.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he smiled at her with dazzling white teeth. "It's unclaimed. I haven't seen any other Carpathians enter or try to enter once I've gone to earth," he pulled her gently, edging toward the entrance of the labyrinth. Mia allowed him to lead her away from the display and followed him down the dim passage. As they walked down into the darkness and depths of the underground, they were forced to weave in and out of tiny spaces. Eventually they transformed into mist and he led her further into the cave until they finally reached their destination in a large cavern. The air became thick with steam and Mia observed a hot spring. She explored the space while Stefan began the lengthy process of placing safeguards at the entrances.

"Mmmm, if I wasn't so tired, I would take a nice long soak in there," she knelt at the edge and dipped her fingers in the soothing water.

"You will someday. Let's go to ground now," Stefan held out his hand after he had finished his lengthy work. He was so handsome standing there and waiting for her. His hair fell disarray across his forehead and she observed his dark stare. His forearms were thick with muscle and a light dusting of hair accentuated his masculinity. Mia felt a compulsion to go to him and complied, placing her hand in his larger one. He pulled her next to him and tucked her snugly against his side while he led her away. They stopped at a bare spot and she waited while with a wave of his hand, he displaced enough soil for the both of them to lay.

"Do you really think it is right for us to lay together? My father would be greatly displeased."

Stefan chuckled at her innocence. "And don't you think he's going to be displeased anyhow, at your behavior this morning? Let's enjoy this time together for when we rise, I'm obligated to return you home."

Mia immediately turned to him and stared up with large beseeching eyes. In the darkness, Stefan could see into their depths and longing slowly rose in him. He read in her mind that she had no desires to return home. Not after the way she had been treated. He dug deeper and witnessed the show of power her father had put on for her. He was greatly displeased, and felt inclined to keep her with him. She would be eighteen anyhow, in two more days. Remembering his father's words, he quickly dismissed the idea.

"Oh, please, don't. You have no idea what it's like under his tyranny..." she pleaded.

He gently cupped her face and tenderly kissed the tip of her nose. "Little Mia, you must be protected until the time comes for our union. Then, you will have freedom," Stefan stooped to kiss her nose again, but Mia pulled away from him and brought her hands to her hips.

"Freedom after our union? And you're going to give me freedom?" she scoffed.

"More or less. You will understand in time," Stefan replied matter-of-factly. She hadn't realized it, but when they were united, Stefan would let Mia run. They would run together exploring the countryside and traveling to different countries. Mia would get to see the world with her very own protector close by her side. A protector who she would welcome on the trip. A protector who could make the trip even more fun.

"You should tell me what you mean so that I can understand right now," she begged.

"Go ahead. Merge with me and find out," Stefan challenged. Once she would fully merge her mind with his, she would discover his true thoughts and intentions. Stefan was sure that all of her fears and doubts would be assuaged. He also wanted the bond between them completed. Although he was certain that they were true lifemates, he wasn't taking any chances. When he didn't feel Mia's mind join with his or so much as probe, he sighed and said to her, "Let us go to ground now, the sun rises." He reached for her again, and led her, complacent, to the soil before them. He could tell that she was upset with him, but when he touched her mind he found that she also sought his contact, but refusing to be the one to reach out. She was as stubborn as her father sometimes. He pulled her down and spooned her smaller figure protectively. Once she was securely close to him, he threw an arm over her meek frame possessively. Her head lay on his other arm outstretched and once they were comfortable, he closed the space and commanded her sulking figure into the deep rejuvenating sleep of their people.

Stefan attempted to reach out to Nicholas. It was safe now that she was asleep and would have no suspicions that he was conversing with her father.

_Nicholas, hear me. You're daughter is in my care. We are preparing to enter the sleep of our people. I can assure you that I will return her to you come nightfall._

The reply was instant and fully of gratitude, _Thank you, Stefan. I do appreciate the effort you are making to honor the agreement we have made between us. I do worry for her safety, but will try to remain calm until she is once more in my care. Protect her, I beg of you._

_ With my life._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters (including, but not limited to: Mikhail Dubrinsky, Raven Whitney, Savannah Dubrinsky, Jacques Dubrinsky, Shea O'Halloran, Stefan Dubrinsky, Gregori Daratrazanoff, Nicholas De La Cruz, Lara Calladine, Eugene Slovensky, James Slovensky, and Xavier) from Christine Feehan's wonderful paranormal creations in her dark series. This story was written solely for the purpose of recreation and is not being used for any profitable gain by the author.

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Mia awoke after she had felt Stefan's command meander into her awareness. Breath filled her lungs and her heart began to beat in rhythm to his. Still groggy from their slumber, she nestled close to his front and listened intently for the heavy thud of his chest. She could sense the blood rushing through his veins and felt her teeth lengthen as she recalled the hot taste of his dark liquid. A sudden craving engulfed her senses and she nuzzled the heavy muscle of his chest. She breathed in his virile scent, making her way up to the place she had taken from before. Her tongue came out, testing, and eventually unable to resist the urge she lapped sensuously at the spot. Stefan stiffened next to her, his attention centered on the area she caressed.

_Mmmm. Little Mia, do not. You shall awaken desires in me which I'm unable to quench. _

Despite his request, she continued. The urge was overpowering as she envisioned his flavor on her tongue. _Just one little taste. I promise that you can take from me so that an equal exchange is made,_ she pleaded.

Stefan was left defenseless to her innocent enticement. He sighed in defeat before he gently began to stroke her hair in encouragement. He waited patiently while her tongue teased and his frame hardened with lust. His blood began to boil and he thought to take her with his body until finally she pierced his skin and slowly drank from his life force. He threw his head back and groaned deeply as she pulled gently, and her mouth massaged the small opening. He nuzzled the top of her head with his roughened cheek, and rubbed her sides up and down beneath her shirt, desperate to relieve some of the growing tension. She fed carefully, tortuously even, as desire burned through his very essence. His body grew fully aroused and he rubbed his hardened length against her belly until eventually she swept her tongue over the wound she had made.

_You taste so good. It's unlike anything I've ever experienced before. _

_ It is because we are meant to be lifemates. Just wait until we are able to complete the ritual. _

_ That's what I fear most. The joining together with a male, _Mia admitted. The thought of how rough the males of their species were frightened Mia over her imminent union. Her mother had disclosed few details and it all sounded dreadful and painful if not a little daunting. Perhaps it was the main reason she did not desire a lifemate in the first place.

_Our union will be to your pleasing, I can assure you little Mia. Do not fret. I will be gentle with you during our first few times. _

_ Here, _Mia scooted up to his eye level then tilted her head back and offered the pulsating vein at her neck. She desperately wanted to end their conversation over the intimate matters which would inevitably take place after he bound her to him. Her offer worked to distract him and Stefan gently stroked the area with his thumb while he cupped her nape. He was so tender that Mia closed her eyes and merged her mind with his while he explored her. She was glad to find that he was pleased with her complexion and her figure.

_Why would I not? _he growled low before he bent down to lap and nibble at the delicate spot. This would be the first time that he would take from her freely. The intimacy was almost too much to bare and already his breathing quickened with his excitement.

_My skin feels like it's on fire. I feel like I might explode._ Her breathing also increased, and she began to squirm uncomfortably. There was a tension growing in her which she was unable to explain.

_ I'm sorry, little one. There is little I can do to relieve that until you're of age. Be patient._ Stefan kissed her throat tenderly before lapping at her pulse again. Then, very gently he bit into her and Mia clutched at him as she was encompassed by pain and more pleasure.

She stilled as she felt his hot mouth on her, and the pleasure it brought was growing. There was a slight sting, but it felt more good than bad. _It hurts... But, it is a good hurt. I want to allow you to feed. This is all so strange to me. _She massaged his biceps, desperate to release some of the tension building up in her. This time she truly felt like she might explode, and experienced a new moisture at the juncture between her thighs. She felt like running away, but was compelled by the sensations to stay.

_ Don't worry. You're feeling as you should. As lifemates do,_ he reassured. Her taste was distinct from any other Stefan had ever encountered. She was sweet and spicy. He continued to draw from her slender neck until he was certain he had taken enough for an equal exchange, then he forced his will to close the wound. He was breathing heavily from their escapades and desired no other than to bury himself deep within her while he fed. The pressure was unbearable. He forced his eyes closed and focused on slowing his breathing. After he composed himself, following the sudden elation, he kissed his way up to her lips and gently brushed his own along hers.

_Mia. How I wish I were allowed to court you now. How I desire to hold you and keep you in this moment. To myself. For all time.  
_Something had changed between them, and Mia felt closer than ever to Stefan. _I know. I can feel it too. The longing to be with you. It hurt when we were away from each other. Much more than anything I've ever felt before._

_ Soon, little one. Soon we will be together. _Stefan covered her mouth with his own and possessed her while he devoured her voluptuous lips. A small moan escaped Mia while he delved in her sweet and satiny orifice, reawakening the arousal he had just forced out of his consciousness. Reluctantly, he forced himself apart from her.

_Don't stop, _she whined in his mind while she sought his mouth. He saw in her mind that she hadn't realized that she was grinding her front against him. The sensation was driving him wild.

Stefan stroke the hair back from her face while he peered into her emerald depths. _I must. The desire is too great. If we continue, I may do something we will regret._

_ I don't regret any of this. It feels right. I've never wanted a lifemate, but if I had to choose someone it would be you. This is right, _she contested. She tried to find his lips again after her confession, and Stefan fought her, as well as himself, to remain out of her reach.

He chuckled. _I know, little one. However, we must wait. Be patient as I must be._ Stefan brought his forehead to hers and attempted to slow her breathing to match his own. He forced his heart to beat slowly and soon Mia was synchronized with his rhythm.

"It's time for you to return home. Come, I'll escort you back," Stefan spoke before he parted the dirt above them.

"What about the hot spring? We have time for a quick bath before I absolutely must return," Mia defended. Stefan knew it would lead to no good if he were to allow her to bathe, and he couldn't leave her unprotected so that she may privately. He despised the prospect of displeasing her, but if he were to view her unclothed, it could only lead to trouble.

"When we are bound together, I will bring you back here. Then you shall bathe in the hot spring. We will bathe together," he commended.

"Why not now?"

"Love, Are you really that naive? If you were to display yourself before me without a barrier of clothing, I promise you that I could not help myself to indulge in my desires. You would not be safe from me. Do you understand?" his tone was harsher than he would have liked.

Mia understood. She was terrified at the prospect, and Stefan had sounded so menacing and calm at the same time. She sighed heavily and played with the hair across his forehead while she nodded gingerly.

"Let's get you home now," Stefan continued. He hadn't wanted to scare her, but she needed a dose of reality.

"Just a moment longer," Mia nestled closer to him. Stefan sighed and allowed her to be close, despite her obvious procrastination. He enjoyed her warmth and was hesitant to allow her to return, but knew that he must to earn any respect he could from Nicholas.

"You know, I haven't felt my father or mother touch my mind yet. This is really strange," she confessed. She relaxed in the safety of Stefan's embrace, unwilling to leave his warmth.

"You have qualms?" He tenderly rubbed the top of her head with his chin.

"I guess not. I don't really want to go back, but now that they haven't tried to reach out to me, I feel almost guilty."

"Well, I only feel guilty when I touch your mind. Otherwise, I'm complacent to hoard you to myself," his grin followed the path they shared and sought her mind. Mia couldn't help but share his smile and snuggled closer to him.

"I have to admit, this feels really nice. I feel so safe, like no one could ever hurt me," she admitted plainly. It surprised her that she could be so open over her emotions, but she also realized that it was pointless to keep it from him when Stefan could easily just read it in her thoughts.

"That's the whole point, little Mia."

She sat up and assessed him, "Why do you call me that? Little Mia? I'm nearly of age to be bound to you, yet you have a name for me like a child."

"Reach into my mind, see if I truly envision you as a child."

This time, Mia complied and found all of the lusty thoughts lurking in the back of his resolve. Stefan saw her as a woman and was only waiting for the few days until her eighteenth anniversary before he finished the binding ritual. Through her digging, she was also able to locate the cause for the little pet name.

Stefan spoke the memory aloud, "When my father courted my mother, or rather, while he was in the process of binding her to him, he too gave her a similar nickname. I have always seen it as an endearment term and can't help but to employ it. It's fitting, though. You are little in comparison to me," he reached out to touch the stray silky strands of hair gathering in front of her face. He brushed his knuckles alongside the softness of her cheek and Mia's eyes closed.

"Mountains are little in comparison to you," she teased. Stefan was only slightly larger a male than her father, and she had no doubts over his fathomless strength. She had witnessed in his mind how his father had hunted the vampires, and worried that he, too, would take up the profession some day.

"Only should the need arise," Stefan reassured her before he reclined and pulled her along with him.

Mia laughed at his eloquence. "You really are a little conceited, you know," she nudged him.

"Not a bit," he replied flashing her a broad grin.

She couldn't help but continue to glance at the hot spring. She pined to relax in its depths, and finally stood up with her decision.

"Where do you think to go?" Stefan asked lazily as he stretched his large taut muscles.

"Swimming," Mia said while she manifested a bikini on her slim figure. Even though there was distance between the two of them, Mia could still ascertain the low groan erupting subtly from his throat. She didn't have to reach into his mind to confirm that the sight was more than pleasing. He, too, didn't have to merge with her to catch on that she was teasing him.

She padded over to the steamy water and tentatively dipped a toe in. The water was hot, but not scalding. She carefully slid into the pool and reclined in its depths.

_Ahhhh. This is soooo nice. You should join me._

_ Probably not a wise idea. I'll just supervise. _

_ You're no fun. You should come in, I promise that I'll be good._

_ You, little one, are very persuasive. However, after this you must agree to allow me to return you home._

She didn't like the idea of afterwards, but Stefan would really complete her relaxation. She agreed, _Fine. Now get in._ She waited for him patiently while she relaxed. She could sense Stefan as he neared and felt the ripple of water as he slid in next to her. He pulled her close and held her to his side while he pondered over getting her back to her father.

His stand was all set. After reading his uncle's notes and journal, he was sure that the owls he was observing were the vampires that he hunted. He had met with the younger man and woman twice in the forest, and usually in the same area. And, his blood pressure just happened to be much lower after his encounters with them. Those owls were paranormal and he was determined to capture at least the female. Emilian had no intentions of hurting her or torturing her, he simply wanted to talk with her and have some of his questions answered. He wasn't a vampire murderer and would not harm such a magnificent mythical creature. With a heave he pulled the rope taut so that his harness held him fast to the tree.

He was ready with the paralyzing toxins passed down through the generations of his family's herbal medicine. He would need to sedate both of them, so they would be unable to harm him while he hauled one away. Grasping the tree branch, he held the tranquilizer gun ready. Now he simply needed a plan to distract her mate. Emilian could tell that the dark brooding man would be trouble. The large ominous male was a constant part of his nightmares with dark menacing eyes promising retribution should any harm come to his female. If only Emilian could paralyze him as well, but it was dependent on whether his shot was accurate enough. He decided that it was inevitable that he would have to take down the male first before capturing the female. She would be the least amount of trouble to him so she was the one he wanted to observe. He loaded a second paralyzing dart and sat motionless in his tree stand.

_Mia, little love, fly closer. Please, for my sanity, _Stefan pleaded with his soon to be lifemate. She was a good distance from him, and he grew uneasy with the increasing space.

_You need to keep up! This is the best feeling ever! I don't know how you can't enjoy flying as much as I do._

_ I would focus on speed if I were not preoccupied with scanning for danger. And does 'been there, done that' hold any meaning for you?_

_ Nope!_ Mia giggled playfully. She was caught up in the exhilaration of floating high in the air and twirled gracefully. Stefan inspected the area once again and could detect the faint life force of a human nearby.

_Mia, allow me to feed before we return. There is a man nearby._

_Alright. _Mia fell back by Stefan, and flew closely to his larger form. His wings beat powerfully at the air, sending him faster in the direction of his prey. He searched the area again and this time sensed danger as he swooped in close to the location.

_Mia! Stay back−_ his telepathy was cut short as Stefan experienced a stinging sensation in his chest. He looked down to find a dart firmly planted there. Paralysis quickly permeated from the spot and he lost control of his limbs. The air quickly whooshed past him as he fell freely to the earth below him. His body quickly transformed before hitting the ground with a heavy thud.

_Stefan!?_ Mia dived after his falling figure, before she gracefully transformed next to him. She knelt at his side, screaming across their mental path. _Stefan! _she sobbed. Tears were evident in her eyes and she looked to the dart deep in his front. After yanking the intrusive weapon free, she pulled his heavy top half into her lap, and cradled him protectively. Stefan could sense her fear and tried again to reach out to her.

Mia glanced around them with jerky motions. She rocked him in her arms, and sobbed uncontrollably. The dangers her father had always warned her about had found her. She couldn't detect the evil in any one direction, and fought back her emotions. Stefan needed her to be strong if they were to make it out of this. Finally she bit at her lip, and breathed deeply. After she composed herself, she looked down at him, and brushed the hair from his forehead.

His stare was blank and his life force was diminishing. "I'm scared, Stefan. Please, don't leave me. Not like this. I won't live without you," she wept as tears ran down her cheeks and landed on his expressionless face. She continued stroking his hair, compelling his life force to stay with her consciousness even though it slowly began to fade to nothing.

He was gone, and instead of growing hysterical, she was in denial. "Don't worry love," she consoled more to herself than him, "I'll call to my father and Jacq−" With a slight zip, another dart suddenly manifested at her neck. Stefan fought the paralysis, and screamed in the back of his head while he watched Mia struggle for breath. Anger burned within him, and he felt a monster ready to burst through. Although, as hard as he tried, he could not move any part of his body.

Mia battled the sudden drowsiness encompassing her. She had to stay awake for her and Stefan's sake. Another stinging sensation began in her arm and she looked down to witness yet another dart. It had appeared so suddenly that she was unable to detect its trajectory. Silently, she chastised herself for dismissing Stefan and her father's warnings to scan for danger. If she made it through this with, she vowed to forever heed their cautionary advice. Her limbs began to go numb, and the last thing she could manage to do before she succumbed to darkness was call out, _Father._

Nicholas had heard the cry for help, but could not reach out to Mia. He scanned the ground below and felt for her presence, but was unable to detect any sign of her. He tried to contact Stefan, but he too was empty space.

He immediately alerted Mikhail and Gregori.

_Please, prince, dark one, hear my call. I'm in great need of assistance. Mia has called out in distress, but I'm unable to reach her or the fledgling. I cannot sense their life forces, either. I fear the worst._

Almost immediately there was a reply from the dark one, his power following the path of his voice, _I shall take to the skies and search with you. I, too, will call out to Stefan and attempt to reach him. _

_ I have alerted Jacques. He also, seeks them out. Do not worry Nicholas. We will find them. _

Nicholas flew in the direction of the village, and inspected the ground below for any sign of life, but came up with none. Thunder and lightning clashed overhead as his rage began to fume. Winds swirled horribly in whirling masses of cloud above the village as he began to unleash his fury on the humans. He instinctively knew that they had something to do with his daughter's disappearance.

Stefan awoke, groggy, in darkness. Soil surrounded him and candles were lit dimly in the space where he lay. The scent of healing herbs meandered into his nostrils, and he could sense the presence of others. He strained his hearing but could vaguely make out the Carpathian healing chant and he attempted to recognize his surroundings.

_Father, are you near?_ His question was weak and it took much effort to communicate telepathically.

_ No, Stefan. Your mother is with you along with Gregori, Savannah, and Raven. You must rest, my son. Allow the drug to work its course out of your body. _Something was wrong. Stefan could sense it and reached out to Mia to no avail. She was not responding to his mind touch, but he couldn't detect a block in place either.

_ What of Mia? Is she safe?_ he asked hopefully. Maybe she was resting as well.

_ Mikhail and I search for her yet. _

_ I will join you._ Stefan pushed himself up, but was immediately overtaken with drowsiness. _What is this magic they have worked on me?_

_ It is not magic. It is a concoction of herbs and poisonous toxins used to paralyze the mind and body,_ Gregori intervened. _We have witnessed its usage once before, long before you walked this earth._ There was hatred in his voice, and power enough to kill their attacker should he discover who it was. Old memories were being excavated. A history that the Carpathians had thought long put to past.

Jacque's tone matched that of the ancient one, laced with the intention of vengeance. _Yes, there is only one family it might have been passed down along... Slovensky. _

Mia's eyes were swollen and heavy when awareness finally came to her. She was weak, and her head rolled easily to the side. Forcing her eyes open, she noticed she lay in a comfortable bed, but tied down. If she were at full strength, she could have easily torn the ropes which bound her, but right now her body was lethargic and heavy. None of her limbs seemed to obey except for her head and face. She stifled a groan as she realized she was desperately hungry. She had not fed that night, and she also sensed that she had somehow lost blood.

Rich, life-sustaining fluid was nearby, and fresh. She could easily discern the smell of the human. Her captive. He was working about the small space preparing a fire before he turned to her, and seated himself at the edge of the bed.

"Ah, you are awake. I have you heavily sedated, I'm afraid. I'm still unsure of how dangerous you may be, but I won't inject you with anymore if you prove to be harmless," he shrugged apologetically. He picked up a towel and dabbed at a spot on her forehead. When he returned it to the bowl, Mia noticed the crimson stain. "I'm Emilian. I'm a researcher. I'm not here to hurt you, I was just hoping you could answer a few questions for me," he explained. He followed her focused gaze to the cloth."Yeah, sorry about that. I had to drag you in and out of my ATV and there were a couple of sharp stones on the ground. I thought that your wounds would close on their own, but evidently you are like us humans when it comes to injury," he smiled meekly. He cleaned the towel and returned it to her body, this time centering his attention on her thigh. There was a slight stinging sensation as he dabbed at a wound. "I really wish I could help you more in some way," he admitted.

Mia fought for her voice. She focused on the sound and her vocal chords, pouring much needed energy into speaking. Finally, she was able to stutter, "Sal-sal-saliva... Mine."

"What?" Emilian jumped up suddenly, caught unaware of her verbalization. "Did you say saliva? Blink once for yes and twice for no," Emilian replied.

Mia forced her eyelids down once, and Emilian nodded in understanding. "You want me to use your saliva... on your cuts?"

Mia struggled again and this time was able to say, "Soil... Mix."

He ran for the door with sudden jubilation. When he returned, his arms were full of rich earth, and he plopped the pile down on the gash in her leg. Already, the sting was relieved and Mia could sense the dirt working in the way it was meant to. Next, Emilian placed a basin underneath her chin, and waited for her to deposit her saliva. When he had a good amount, he scooped up the soil and mixed it with the dirt. Using his fingers he plastered it onto her forehead and watched the relief play over Mia's features.

"Amazing," he breathed. It was unlike anything he had ever witnessed. "So, let me get this straight. Your saliva mixed with the soil will heal cuts?"

Mia blinked in response.

"Fascinating. Do you mind if I take a sample?"

"Weak... blood..." Mia choked out. She stared at his wrist hungrily.

"You, you want my blood?" Emilian stammered. The thought was frightening and he was aware that the creature before him could be seeking vengeance. "I don't know if I can do that," he turned away.

"Please," Mia pleaded. She tried to lace her reply with compulsion, but she simply did not have the energy necessary. It was all she could do to ensure it didn't come out as raspy sounding as it did. Emilian came closer to her and frowned. She was laying in this bed, helpless, because of him. She was weak, losing blood, and if she were human, she would be in a world of pain. He felt pity for her, and sat at the edge once more.

"Tell me what I need to do," he offered.

"Wrist..." she suggested.

"My wrist? You want to drink from my wrist?"

Mia blinked and Emilian clasped his arm. He rubbed it a few times, considering what to do, until he shakily brought it to Mia's lips. She opened her mouth tentatively while keeping her eyes locked on her captor. She tried to move slowly so that she didn't frighten him further, and bit down gently when he placed his flesh within reach. Emilian winced at the slight sting, but the pain eventually subsided and he marveled at the strange act. Mia pulled carefully until she was sure she had taken an adequate amount, and rasped her tongue over the tiny opening.

Immediately, Emilian withdrew his wrist and observed the wound closing before his eyes.

"No freaking way," he said.

Mia tried to reach for Stefan and her father, but even after her feeding she didn't have the strength. Instead, she tried to reach out to warn the young man before her.

"Father... dangerous. Must, mus, must... return."

"Your father? He's a dangerous man who must return?"

She blinked twice.

"I, ...return."

"You return? You must return?"

Mia blinked again, and this time regained enough alertness to move her head around slightly. Her mobility was slowly coming back to her, but she feared that it wouldn't be fast enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters (including, but not limited to: Mikhail Dubrinsky, Raven Whitney, Savannah Dubrinsky, Jacques Dubrinsky, Shea O'Halloran, Stefan Dubrinsky, Gregori Daratrazanoff, Nicholas De La Cruz, Lara Calladine, Eugene Slovensky, James Slovensky, and Xavier) from Christine Feehan's wonderful paranormal creations in her dark series. This story was written solely for the purpose of recreation and is not being used for any profitable gain by the author.

CHAPTER EIGHT:

The animals in the forest stilled as three powerful forces soared overhead. The aura of power emanated from the beings and induced any living creature, within range of detection, with an overwhelming fear. Nature itself, was frightened of the enraged Carpathian males, and almost seemed to have gone lifeless. Trees, rivers, and mountains blurred before them as they sped along the countryside, quickly scanning the floor below for any evidence of Nicholas' missing daughter. He tried to reach out to her again, and found only emptiness.

_What is this toxin you speak of?_ Nicholas had only learned that Jacques was once captured by humans and tortured. He had heard nothing of a serum to immobilize their kind.

_ Long ago, humans used this same poison on me,_ Jacques recalled the painful memories. He was unable to reach out to his kin while humans tortured him endlessly. After cutting his body repeatedly to drain his life force and driving a large stake through his chest, he was left to die buried in a wooden casket. Sun scorch him should his future daughter be forced to endure the same fate. _We will find her, Nicholas. You have my word. _

_ Thank you, brother. I believe you in this. _What puzzled Nicholas further was the fact they had found Stefan. He had been paralyzed, but left in the dirt while Mia had been taken. There was a path where she had been drug, and then there were four wheeler tracks in the frost tipped grasses. It had appeared that her captor was taking her to a location that the Dubrinskys were familiar with.

Just then, Nicholas recognized Stefan as he communicated to them.

_Father, Nicholas, hear me, I am joining you in the search for Mia,_ Stefan's communication was weak, but had grown stronger since the last time he reached to his father.

Jacques suspected that he, too, would soon take to the air to participate in the search. _No, Stefan. Dawn will be upon us shortly. We will retrieve the girl. You rest and gain your strength. Enter the deep sleep of our people,_ he hadn't commanded it, but Jacques trusted that his son would take the advice.

There was resistance, and then they could sense his presence as he took to the skies. _I will not sit this one out. She is in harm's way due to my insolence. I should like to seek vengeance on her attacker and reclaim her. She will be my lifemate, after all,_ Stefan explained. If anyone should retrieve Mia it should be him. He had gone through it in his mind several times, finding fault in his every action. He should have scanned more thoroughly, he should have compelled her to run and leave him, he should have waited to feed when he sensed the danger. The reality was that he could have protected her from this, and he had failed.

_Do not beat yourself up, Stefan. This is no one's fault other than that of the person who captured her,_ Nicholas attempted to console the fledgling.

_Nicholas is right, nephew. It has long been humans and vampires alike that have endangered our race, not our own people. You have no fault here and no one will hold you accountable. _Mikhail's authority spoke over everyone. They would find Nicholas' daughter, and hell would rain down on the person who decided to deceive them.

After careful consideration, Emilian had cut away the ropes which had tied Mia to the mattress. She had regained some of her strength and was able to sit up on the bed now. The life was returning to her numb appendages, and she felt stronger as the toxin wore off. Emilian watched her carefully, intrigued and frightened at the same time. He took the chair from the small table against the wall, and placed it next to the bed before he sat down. Tentatively, he wiped the dirt/saliva mixture from her forehead and observed that the scrape was completely gone.

"This is unreal... Phenomenal," he breathed while he cleaned the washcloth.

"You need to leave me, I must return," Mia tried to explain. She tried reaching out to Stefan or her father once more, and still was unable to connect with them. It was almost as if she had forgotten their telepathic channels. "My father, he will kill you," she said.

"I have so many questions, though," Emilian said without completely hearing her plea. "We still have time before all the feeling returns to your body. Maybe you could answer some questions for me and then I promise I'll be long gone before they get here," he said and took out a notebook before crossing an ankle over his knee, unaware of the impending danger.

"You don't understand. My father is very powerful. By now he would have alerted our Prince, as well as another who is stronger yet. You don't stand a chance unless−"

"So monarchy is it? I was wondering what sort of justice system your kind has in place," he said while he scribbled furiously down in his notebook.

"Are you hard of hearing? I said that there are three very powerful men on their way here to _kill_ you, maybe more! You need to run, NOW!"

Emilian simply stared at her in silence. He pushed his glasses up further along the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "You see, the truth is, I have so many questions. A few decades ago, my grandfather and uncle were lost to these mountains and their bodies were never found. It had always troubled my mother, so she moved to the states before I was even born to get us away from the myths of vampires. To her, vampires are very real. She never said much about them, but she was extremely superstitious. I decided to investigate it myself to put her fears at rest," he began playing with a corner of his notebook. He frowned deeply as if in thought before he continued, "However, when I started digging, things didn't add up. Disappearances... bodies torn limb from limb... and a man by the name of Dubrinsky who has been around longer than anyone at the village can remember. There has to be some truth to these myths," he admonished. Next he turned the full extent of his gaze on her. "Please, I need your help. For my mother's sanity if nothing else," Emilian pleaded.

Mia sought into his soul and discovered that his emotion was sincere. There was nothing evil about this man, and she felt compelled to answer his questions. The only problem was that her father was due to arrive any second, and then all hell would break loose. Unless, she could talk some sense into him first. With time closing in and their approach, that may be the human's only chance at surviving this.

"I'll help you, but first you must tell me what you have done to my lifemate?" she said. She had surprised herself with the title that she had given to Stefan, but realized that after their incident, that they would be bound, that she wanted to be bound to him.

"I had to leave him. He was paralyzed like you, but he was too heavy for me to take with... and probably too powerful. Will he be okay on his own? I'm sorry that I had to leave him out in the forest..." Emilian admitted shamefully.

Mia sighed. "Yes, he should be alright." She was relieved to discover that Stefan was unharmed, and was sure that their family would have found him by now. He was well on his way to recovery. All she needed now, was to answer some questions and hopefully leave before her father showed up. If that happened, she would be responsible for the blood spilled that night... on her father's hands, no less. She found that she could cross her legs and sat up straight. "Fine. What is it that you would like to know?"

Mikhail sensed the life force of a human before anyone else had. Someone was residing in the old cabin Jacques that had used long ago. As it came into view, smoke rose from the chimney and he inspected the space for any sign of Mia.

_Jacques, Nicholas. There is someone in the cabin up ahead. I do not sense Mia, but maybe we can find some clue to what has happened to her. _

_ It is an effect of the poison,_ Jacques explained. _You won't be able to communicate with her telepathically until the toxin has fully worn off. I'm amazed that Stefan was able to overcome it as quickly as he did._

_ Thanks to Gregori, our healer. He was able to neutralize the compound within my blood. _

_ Yes, Gregori is truly magnificent in his abilities._

_ You all are too kind or afraid of my immense power. Either will be taken as a compliment, I assure you._

_ Don't flatter yourself,_ Mikhail scoffed.

_Yes, pops,_ Gregori shot back. Mikhail could sense him close by as well, although his power was probably unnecessary.

The four males began their descent toward the building and Stefan immediately assumed the lead. He wanted whoever it was who decided to take his woman, to pay.

Mia knew something was wrong. She could sense the danger, and her eyes widened in horror. "They approach. You must ready yourself and get behind me. I will try to keep them from harming you," she quickly said.

Emilian jumped at her sudden terror and panicked. With the sun beginning to rise, he thought they would have gone into hiding or whatever it was they did to avoid the light. He watched Mia as she pushed herself up from the bed, and headed to the entrance. The gash on her leg hadn't fully healed and fresh blood seeped from the small wound. She noticed his concern and yelled to him, "I'm alright. Stay back and let me do the talking. Whatever you do, don't panic or make any sudden movements."

Emilian nodded and looked to his shotgun sitting on the mantle. Without a second thought, he immediately pulled the weapon down and loaded bird shot into the barrel as the door began to creak. The wind was howling ferociously outside and snow pelted the windows. A major storm was brewing and he suspected it was the Carpathians, as Mia had called them. His arms began to shake violently, and his hands were coated with sweat; His finger slipping on the trigger as he tried to shoulder the gun.

The door finally burst open and power flowed into the small enclosed space. The male who Emilian was sure was her mate stood before the others, his murderous glare trained on him. He let out a small yelp and desperately tried to back away to the wall to put distance between them. There were three others, larger and more terrifying than the first man. Emilian was frozen with terror, and tripped over the chair causing the gun to fire as he fell.

"MIA!" Stefan yelled out.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion to her. At the eruption of sound, Mia began to turn and watched as the barrel of the gun spewed a small flame. Small lead balls hurtled toward her at a speed she wasn't used to dodging. She didn't have enough time to react, and tensed before someone immensely strong grabbed her frame to him, and spun her quickly. She watched in horror as the small bullets pelted Stefan in the back, piercing major organs and making entrance for his life force to ooze out freely. He slumped into her, and she struggled to hold his heavy frame up.

"Stefan?" she called, still in shock from what had happened. He grimaced and was able to manage a small smile of relief at her before he fell limp in her arms. "STEFAN?!" Mia fell to the floor with Stefan's heavy body in her lap as blood flowed onto her.

Immediately Nicholas was there with his hand clasped savagely around Emilian's throat. The human clawed at the burly fingers, struggling for breath.

"Father, no! He is not our enemy!" Mia begged.  
"Do not be naive, daughter. He has deceived you," Nicholas stated. He didn't try to mask his anger as he spoke to his daughter.

Mia struggled to gain his attention. "No, please! I beg you, do not kill him!" she implored, desperate to put an end to all of the violence taking place before her.

"Nicholas, she is right. There is nothing malevolent about him. Release him so we may focus our attention on Stefan," Jacques contested. "Help me save my son."

Nicholas relented reluctantly, and released the insignificant human who had caused all of their stress and trouble. He sought into his mind and discovered that he didn't intend any harm, but was meddling in places which were meant to keep secret. Worse, Mia had told him much about their race already. He loosened his grip, and the boy sputtered and cough as he was finally able to take in air. Nicholas set him down on his feet and looked into his eyes, compelling him as he said, "Stay put."

Nearby, Mia sobbed over Stefan and willed him to hang on. _Please don't leave me, my love. I cannot bear it to lose you a second time._

_ I will be here, little Mia. I'm just a little tired, that's all. _Stefan's eyes began to droop.

_ No! Stay with me! I know now that it's you. It always was you. It is yours the life I wish to share. I love you, Stefan. My best friend. My lifemate._

_ So tired and weak... I'm just so tired, little love. Just a little nap..._

_ Here,_ Mia bit at her wrist and held it above Stefan's mouth, dripping with her blood. _Drink. I would easily trade my life for yours. Take every last drop so that you will live. _

_ No. Close the wound. _He refused.

Mia could sense his life force draining once again and panicked. _Drink,_ she compelled him. She put all of the force she could into the command, and then found another pushing behind her. Nicholas had added his compulsion to hers, and Stefan complied by gently pulling her wrist to his lips.

She smiled up at her father, gratefully while Stefan fed at her wrist. _Father, please. Please save him. _She looked to him with eyes growing heavy while her energy was slowly drained.

_ He will live, Mia. I promise you, _Nicholas promised.

Another presence manifested in the confinement of the area, and Gregori entered the room. Without direction, he immediately went to Stefan, and knelt at the young Carpathian's side. He focused and honed his energy, then left his own body to enter Stefan's. Once he was inside Stefan, he began the lengthy process of healing him from the inside out.

Nicholas knelt down to his daughter and pulled her wrist from Stefan once he sensed her energy fading. After closing the opening, he carefully took her into his arms and cradled her to him before he bit into his own wrist to offer it to her. She drank meekly at first, then pulled strongly, replacing what she had lost. She closed the opening before she had taken too much, and succumbed to her father's control as he quickly commanded her to sleep. Her eyes closed, and she turned into the safety of his chest before her breathing slowed and her heart stopped beating.

Nicholas spoke to her with words that he couldn't admit while she was awake, "Sleep my Mia. For when you wake, you will be with your lifemate and he will bind you to him. I will forfeit your care so that another may resume the responsibility. You will no longer belong to me as my little daughter, but to another as lifemate. Please, know this. No matter whose care you are in, I will always hold a place for you in my heart. I will always love you," Nicholas stroked her dark hair, and gently ran his fingers over her eyelids taking the time to brush along the lengthy lashes. She looked so much like him, but with her mother's gorgeous green eyes. He was proud of that fact, that she was so beautiful and so full of good and light like Lara despite being part of him.

After dealing with the human, Mikhail stood next to Nicholas, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It is difficult to let them go, is it not? When we first lose our emotion after our second century, we are careless and forget how it feels to grieve. We go around unintentionally hurting those that we once loved, due to our growing darkness and distance. Then, when feeling finally returns to us, we are overwhelmed by love and completeness as we pledge to share our life with another. No one expects the pain that comes from our children maturing and starting a journey of their own. They too, experience the elation of love and are ignorant to our grief as we lose them to another. But in time, they will understand and return to you. You will see. Give it time, brother."

"I know she will seek me out again. I'm just not ready to say goodbye so soon. Until I've had more days to teach her the things she may need to know. More time to show her that I love her." Nicholas stood, cradling Mia in his strong arms.

"No one ever is, but I promise you, she knows of your love. For if she did not, she would not have been able to learn how to love another," Mikhail replied with a small smile.

Mia awoke in a place of darkness with no awareness of how she came to rest. She vaguely remembered her father cradling her, and taking his blood before he commanded her to sleep. Stefan had been near, but she remembered he was in grave condition. She took a moment to gather herself before assessing her surroundings, and felt a warm hand cup her face. She immediately recognized his energy, a body she had grown to love and fall into synchronization with. Stephan was next to her and he groaned groggily as he woke from their deep slumber.

_Little Mia. I'm surprised to find you next to me this night. What has brought you into the big bad wolf's lair?_ he teased.

_I was hoping to come across an extremely handsome Carpathian who would be willing to claim me as his lifemate,_ she played along.

Stefan laughed and tenderly kissed her lips. He moved over her mouth gently, savoring her softness before he slowly pulled away. _I'm afraid you won't find what you are looking for, only me instead. I want nothing more than to bind you to me, however you must choose me as well, little love. Let me hear it, if only once, that you want me too,_ he begged.

Mia rubbed the tip of her nose against his and stared earnestly into his eyes before admitting, _Stefan, I love you. I choose you and no other, as my lifemate. I guess that I always have, but it was hard for me to admit it. And although I may not have many friends, I have you, my best friend. _

Once again Stefan took her mouth, a little more fiercely than the last time. His fingers tangled in her silky dark hair and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her beauty and light. He completely merged with her mind so she could fully experience his elation before he began,

_You are my lifemate... I claim you as my lifemate... I belong to you... I offer my life for you... I give you my protection... I give you my allegiance... I give you my heart..._

THE END

**Epilogue:**

Stefan raced alongside his lifemate as they headed in the direction of the village to hunt. After their union, Mia had insisted that they continue to hunt where her parents did, and Stefan complied so that they would more easily transition from her distance.

_If I beat you there, then I get to pick who I feed from! _Mia giggled as she flew on ahead.

_Nice try, little Mia,_ Stefan said. He knew she was only joking, but he couldn't help but feel jealous at the idea of her feeding from a male.

_Maybe Emilian will allow me to feed from him this night, _she continued to tease.

_Don't push it, love. I don't care for him as it is. I don't care if the Prince has agreed to let him into our community... _Emilian would be waiting at the inn since Mikhail had given Mia permission to speak with him about their race. The third generation Slovensky was hope for their race that humans were changing to become more open-minded. Stefan hoped so, for he had no desire to kill an innocent.

Mia flew in close to him, and nudged him. _You know that I'm only teasing, right? I don't mean to upset you..._

Stefan sent over comfort. _Don't worry. I'm not angry. Besides, _he sped along now that the coniferous coverage was in sight, _I'm going to beat you there!_

_ Hey!_ she exclaimed before following after him.

Stefan laughed across their channel and felt Mia's joy reflecting his own. He had fallen in love with her so deeply, that he couldn't wait for their night to be over. Before they had left their home in the cave under the waterfall, he had made her promise that they wouldn't be out all night, because there were other activities waiting for them once they returned. There was one adventure available to him which he hadn't fully explored, and he was eager to join with her as many times their lifetime would allow.

He observed Nicholas waiting for them in his usual spot alongside Lara, and the two young Carpathians descended before transitioning. Mia ran and greeted her parents, then fell in stride alongside her father.

_And how is my daughter this night? _Nicholas asked before slipping an arm around her shoulders. Although, Nicholas knew that he didn't have to ask. He had a new son who would do well by her. He already had.

_I'm well, father, _Mia replied, the fondness evident in her tone._ Stefan takes good care of me. _

Nicholas smiled back at the fledgling as he squeezed his daughter's shoulders. Stefan smiled back and nodded a greeting before Nicholas returned his attention back to Mia, _Yes, he does. Yes, he does._


End file.
